Only the Beginning: An After the Blaze Story
by bushlaboo
Summary: This is an after the fire story. Everything up till Wednesday, February 11th applies to this story. I'm picking up from there and taking the storylines where I'd like to see them go. [Full Cast]
1. As the Smoke Clears

Only the Beginning: An After the Blaze Story

**Author's Note**: Ok everything up till February 11th 2004 applies to this story. I'm picking up from there and taking the storylines where I'd like to see them go.

Chapter 1 – As the Smoke Clears 

_11 Hours After the Fire_

His face felt raw under the bandages. Mac swore at moments he could still feel the heat of the flames licking his skin, marring it with its painful brand. He was a man accustomed to gritting and bearing it – whatever the it was – but this pain was different. It wasn't the fierceness of it; at least he didn't think it was, no it was the complete and utter sense of helplessness he felt.

While he'd been lying in the hospital unconscious his girls had been in danger, of all the things that hurt Mac the most.  Georgie, his precious little girl, had been caught in the blazing inferno and, so he knew know, Maxie was left to watch the building burn all the while carrying the guilt of his injury. 

Then there were the citizen's he lost, the ones he'd sworn to protect and serve. He hadn't been able to help them. The worst part of it was Mac would never know if his presence would have made a difference.

There was a knock at his door before it opened. The bright and beautiful face of his niece appeared. "Hey Uncle Mac," Robin said softly as she entered the room. As soon as she had gotten word about fire and his condition she had caught the first plane from Paris, Brenda in tow with her. Her roommate was three floors down with the Quartermaines. Both Emily and Edward had been admitted and neither were in good shape. Her heart constricted at that thought and Robin knew she would have to pay them a visit.

"Georgie checked out fine," she assured Mac crossing over to him. "Some smoke inhalation but nothing serious. Maxie and Felicia are with her now."

Mac let the update soothe him. His girls were going to be find, that included Robin, and that was all that mattered to him. "Good … to … see … you," he forced out each word through his soar throat. His voice didn't sound right. It was scratchy and hoarse.

Robin forced back a shudder. It was difficult seeing her Uncle Mac, always so strong, like this. Worrying her bottom lip she sat in the chair next to his bed. Bandages covered his strong face so that she could only see his warm brown eyes, but they were different then she remembered and filled with anguish. His left arm also had a long bandage down to his wrist but his right arm though bruised hadn't been burned. Cupping his right hand she gained comfort from his touched and hoped that he felt it too. "Robin …"

"Shh," she hushed him. "The doctors said you shouldn't push yourself. You need to rest. That includes your voice," Robin reminded him.

Though it pained him a slight smiled touched Mac's lips. It was barely visible through his bandages. Robin might have spent the last few years in Paris but she hadn't changed a bit. Sure she let her hair grow out again, so it was long down her back, but her dark eyes were still alight with that inner strength. Her heart, so pure and able to love, often pulled the people around her through their darkest moments. He wanted to tell her that, to thank her for coming and giving him some her strength.

He couldn't though. It just hurt to damn much. So Mac squeezed her hand and hoped she understood.

~*~

It was too much for Elizabeth to comprehend. She sat with eyes wide and dry, grasping Nikolas' hand as they waited. Emily had been rushed to surgery twenty minutes ago and it didn't look good. "I can't lose her," Nikolas breathed out his voice filled with anguish. Elizabeth understood that sentiment. One of her oldest friends was facing losing the woman he loved and having just lost her husband she knew all to well the hollow pain that would fill Nikolas if Emily died.

Fresh tears stung her eyes. Elizabeth thought she shed all the tears she had when the doctor had come out of the operating room and told her that Ric hadn't pulled through. He husband was dead. And now Emily's life was on the line. It wasn't fair; none of this horror was fair. Emily had already come so close to death and she had everything to live for … Ric had too, she thought bitterly, and still he was taken from her.

"We're not going to," she replied her voice surprisingly steady.

Nikolas studied her profile. Her skin was pale, more so then normal and her cheeks were stained from her earlier sobs. Her crinkly hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail. Elizabeth sat there with pain in her blue eyes and so obviously pregnant. His heart ached for her. Nikolas desperately wanted to offer her comfort. He couldn't force the words to come forth, he could only sit and wait and hope.

~*~

Jason was torn. It wasn't a feeling he liked. He believed in few things and fewer people, but loyalty was important to him. For months now he'd been torn between Sonny and Carly and the fire only made it worse. It only confused him more. Old feelings, feelings he thought he'd buried had burst forth when he kissed Carly. Carly his best friend. Carly Sonny's wife. Carly who was sleeping with the enemy.

Now wasn't the right time for these feelings. There had never been a right time, Jason thought pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Hey," Courtney said through her oxygen mask. She reached for Jason's hand and felt comforted by his touch. She had told Sonny she was done with him, his life, and all that included. Having survived hell Courtney knew how pointless those words were – she loved her brother too much to cut him out of her life. Like she loved Jason too much not be with him, no matter the cost. Now she just had to tell him.

Jason smiled, more for Courtney's sake then actually wanting to. He was moving closer to her, reminding himself that he was _in_ love with Courtney when heard his name called out across the ER. He heard the fear in Monica's voice and stiffened. "Thank God," she cried throwing herself in his arms. Jason dropped Courtney's hand and embraced his mother.

"What's wrong?" he asked feeling a coldness creep up his spine.

"It's Emily," Monica's voice broke as she looked up into the strong face of her son and saw his blue eyes flicker with pain. "They had to rush her into surgery. The blood loss and the shock …" overcome with shaking her words tumbled to a halt.

A vise-like contraction seized his heart. Jason had faced losing his sister more then once, but the last time, it nearly broke him. "She'll make it," he said hoarsely, more to himself then to comfort Monica.

"Could you? … the family needs you Jason," Monica said, her eyes pleading. "Would you please come?" She saw the cloud come over him. The flash of dislike he had for the Quartermaines.

Jason turned to look at Courtney. Divided loyalties again. "Go," she urged him. "I'm fine." Though she wanted to say more to him, to apologize and tell him how much she loved him, Courtney knew how Jason felt about Emily and that he had to be there for the Quartermaines simply because Emily would have wanted it.

"I'll be back," he promised her.

"Thank you," Monica sighed. "I know … thank you," she repeated. Hand and in hand they made their way to the elevators.

~*~

He was in serious trouble. It hadn't hit him until he escaped the fiery blaze but with his daughter cradle in his arms, and Lucky sitting on his left and Skye on his right, Luke knew he was in it deep. Damn Cameron and his dying request. He felt trapped. It wasn't the kind of trap that was bad per say, but he did the family man thing for Laura and it hadn't ended well.

Nonetheless here he was sitting in the hospital with Skye holding onto his hand for dear life while Lucky sat next to Nikolas as they waited to hear about Emily. He remembered her as the cute little kid who ran around his house with Lucky, recently, however, she'd been a thorn in his side. Getting to the treasure with Nikolas before he could. There had been a flash of pride there, for both Emily and Nikolas, which he found odd.

Luke didn't think he could do this again. He wasn't the fatherly type. Not really though he loved his children. He definitely wasn't the kind of man Skye should get caught up with romantically … yet he distinctly remembered the feel of her lips when he kissed her and the worry that had nearly taken his breath away when he found her unconscious on the stairs.

Possessiveness had kicked in. Some had dared to hurt _his_ woman. Thinking like that terrified Luke. Skye was a friend, _only_ a friend. More and more he was beginning to realize that was lie. Still he couldn't see how it could work when he still loved Laura, when he still longed for his Angel.

Skye was a unique woman. One he admired and admittedly desired, but she deserved more then he could give. He had to find away to balance them out again. Not to mention find away to live up to his promise without gnawing his arm off in desperate escape.

~*~

Her world had turned upset down. Again. What had she been thinking kissing Jason? Carly knew she opened Pandora's Box. Her love for Sonny, her desired for Lorenzo was nothing compared to her all encompassing emotions for Jason. The idea that he could be everything to her was mind boggling and so tempting that she felt like jumping up from Sonny's bedside and running to him.

It would be the worst thing she could do to her family. She kept repeating that mantra in her head.

It wasn't helping much.

Sonny coughed and his eyes fluttered open. Carly was there, he'd been sure of it before he opened his eyes. He had sensed it and forced himself awake to look at her and as he did equal amounts of love and hate stormed through him. At the moment though he was just happy that they were both alive. "Courtney?" he coughed.

"Sonny," she smiled nervously.  "Thank goodness," Carly sighed in relief cupping his cheek.  "You had me worried. Courtney's ok," she assured him. "She's a few cubicles down. She sucked in a lot of smoke and has a few bumps and bruises but she's fine."

He nodded, thankful for the information. "Mike was by," she informed him. "Momma had to stay and help so I asked him to go and stay with the boys. Michael was worried but I talked to him. He's knows we're both fine."

"Good," Sonny replied. His throat hurt but he forced the question out anyway. "Jason?" Something flashed in Carly's eyes that he couldn't read before she replied, "He's not hurt but …"

Carly trailed off. Just thinking about Jason had her remembering his lips against hers and her heart started pounding again. "What?" Sonny croaked.

Her hazel eyes focused on Sonny again. "Emily's in bad shape. He's scared for her and with the Quartermaines."

Sonny closed his eyes and said a quick and silent prayer for Emily. He knew what she meant to Jason and losing her would hurt him. Opening his eyes again he asked his final question, "And Alcazar?"

~*~

"Don't you ever scare me like that again," Sage ordered her Uncle as she fluffed his pillows.

"Sage I'm fine," Lorenzo assured her. He suffered a few minor injuries and a little blood loss but thanks to Georgie Jones it wasn't as much as it could have been.

"You almost _died_," she remarked with a roll of her eyes. "That's not acceptable."

While he appreciated the mother-bear routine Lorenzo's just wanted to reassure his niece enough so she'd go home and get some rest. "I'm fine."

On a huff Sage swept some of her long black hair behind her shoulder. "You took a huge risk," she said with disgust, "for the woman who killed my father. You could have _died_ saving her. And trust me she didn't deserve the heroics."

Lorenzo sighed. He didn't know what possessed him to push Alexis Davis out of the way of falling debris. Perhaps it had been the utter sense of loss he'd felt seeing Carly and Sonny reunite. Her concern had been for Sonny. Connecting with him, seeing that the two of them got out of the fire alive. It had been a painful wake up call. A life with Carly was a dream.

He felt hollow again. Emptied out as he once again lost the woman he loved. The only reason he fought his way out of the fire was for Sage. She needed him and he be damned if he left her alone in the world.

Lorenzo could still feel the heat at his back as he exited the hotel with Carly and Sonny. And when the explosion went off he not only heard it but felt it … looking up he saw a chuck of the building falling and he quickly realized that it was going to land on Alexis. He hadn't really seen who she was at the moment, but rather thought of her daughter, alone in the world like Sage. He acted instinctively and saved her life.

~*~

"Alone at last," Dillon teased. His face was still streaked with soot.

"You should be with your family," Georgie told him when he entered her room.

Thinking of Emily, Dillon knew Georgie was right, but the family had started fighting when Monica and Jason had shown up. Brenda, the petite brunette who'd been sitting with Ned had gotten up and went over and embraced him. His mother, who managed to get very drunk, started hollering then and he had to escape. He had to see Georgie. They had a conversation to finish. "They're not on their best behavior at the moment," he said ruefully and pulled up a chair.

Feeling for him Georgie accepted his hand. "Sorry about that."

He shrugged. "I think I'm getting use to it. I just think it's in the Quartermaine nature to be loud and express our emotions in a roundabout fashion."

"Maybe," she agreed with a small smile.

"So," Dillon drew out the word. "I saw a pretty blonde with Maxie heading to your Dad's room."

"My mom," Georgie confirmed Dillon's suspicion. "She came," she said it slightly awed, as if the action surprised her.

"I'm glad. Look Georgie we have to talk," he informed her. "About what you said earlier."

She withdrew her hand from his and shook her head. "I already said that it doesn't change anything."

Dillon frowned, "Of course it does. Georgie you said that you love me and if that's true then Sage … Tom … I don't care about them or what happened. I just want to be with you because I love you."

"No," she said her voice small. "It's not that easy."

"Ok, I can see that," he conceded. "But it doesn't mean we can't start over."

"We can't," Georgie replied somewhat bitterly. "Dillon we're not even on the same page anymore." A sour laugh escaped her lips, "I'm this person that I don't recognize anymore and frankly I don't like her."

"Georgie …"

"Don't!" she snapped. "I lied. Ok? I lied about Tom," Georgie finally admitted tears threatening to fall. "I made him up. I made everything up and sort of hired someone to play Tom. It was all an act." As she spoke she started to shake. "What kind of person does that make me Dillon? Huh? I saw you with Sage and wanted to get even … God, I hate what I've done."

Dillon wanted to hug her, no kiss her. Tom wasn't real. What happened between them wasn't real. She was still his, really and truly. He wanted to jump with joy but beyond his own emotions he could see her. Georgie was so unhappy and it broke his heart to know he'd set this all into motion by sleeping with Sage.

"That doesn't matter to me Georgie," he said cupping her face.

"It matters to me, Dillon," she said clasping his wrists and tugging his hands away from her.

"Ok." He licked his lips. He had to think quickly, Dillon knew that, he wasn't going to lose Georgie again. "I get it Georgie, really I do. You did something way out of character. Something you never thought you could or would do – because of me. This started because I slept with Sage."

"Don't," she pleaded with him. "Please don't try to blame yourself. I made that deal with your Mom," Georgie reminded him.

"I chose to work for Alcazar. If I hadn't …" he trailed off. Things wouldn't be like this, he knew. Neither of them would be hurting like they were now. "Don't," Dillon begged reading the look in her eyes. "Georgie I love you. I want to be with you."

"I want that too Dillon," she replied. "So much. And maybe someday—"

"Today is someday," he cut her off passionately. Looking into her honeyed eyes Dillon wanted to lose himself in their depths. "You're my heart Georgie. Always."

His words touched her soul. She wanted to grab onto them and never let go, but she couldn't. "Dillon," she sighed pushing forward as he leaned in. Their lips met in a desperate and all consuming kiss.

Her will power was almost gone when she pulled away. "I love you Dillon," she whispered resting her forehead against his. "I always will," she vowed. "I can't be with you now though," she said meeting his eyes. Seeing the hurt flash in them tore at her heart. "I can't be with you until I find myself again."

"You're here Georgie. You're right here," Dillon replied distraught.

"No I'm not," she said leaning back in her hospital bed. "You should really get back to your family," she told him.

Tears stung his eyes. Dillon clenched his jaw so he wouldn't scream at her. He could tell that this was tearing her up as much as it did him. It was just so unfair. They barely escaped the hotel with their lives but he knew with complete and utter certainty that Georgie was his future and now they were further apart then ever. "Right," he said standing. He walked to the door silently. When he turned back to her his blue eyes were intense. "I'll wait for you Georgie. Forever if that's what it takes," he promised before leaving her to her troubled thoughts.

~*~

"I should have made her take the elevator down," Alan hissed releasing the anger he could no longer hold in.

"Don't," Monica asked. "We all could have made different choices Alan. Edward could have listened to electrician about the danger he put everyone in. Emily and Nikolas could have tried the stairs sooner. I could have made sure that Helena hadn't removed the …"

"I wish I could have killed her myself," he seethed.

"Alan," her eyes widened and she looked around to make sure no one had heard him. "Be careful," she warned.

"She tried to take Emily from us," he said, the full weight of situation hitting him. His shoulders sagged and if it was possible he aged ten years. "Our little girl. The best of us Monica. Our salvation."

"I know," she whispered painfully. "But that bitch is dead. We have to think about Emily."

Alan's hand shook. The old need for a pill swept through him. No, he seethed. He wouldn't let Emily down. He couldn't. He only wished he'd been able to help them handle Helena. "AJ _should_ be here," he said furiously. "If he hadn't have taken the money—"

"Don't you dare blame AJ for this," Monica snapped. The golden curtain of her hair swung as she jerked in her seat. "He couldn't have known."

"He never thinks Monica. _Never_. We lost Jason to him. I will not lose my daughter as well," he growled. Unwilling to listen to his wife defend their oldest son he stood. "I'm going to check on Mother." Looking at Ned he said, "Let me know if anything changes," and turned down the hall to go to his father's room.

~*~

He hadn't heard the news. If he had, Zander wouldn't have left the treasure on the Quartermaines doorstep. Granted a few bobbles were missing. He'd sell them and have enough to live on. He'd make a new life for himself far from Port Charles and all the memories there.

"News on the half hour … we have an update on the fire that raged at the Port Charles Hotel last night—"

Zander changed the radio station. He didn't hear the news about his father's death or that though shot by his own hand Officer Brian Beck was expected to make a full recovery or that Emily Quartermaine was in serious condition.

Music blared as he headed north towards Canada and his new life. He would never look back.

~*~

"I didn't expect to see you," Lorenzo stated when Carly entered his room.

"I hadn't planned on coming here," she answered truthfully. She was grateful to Lorenzo and always would be. He stood by her when she needed it most, but Carly knew that she to end whatever was between them now.

"So you and Sonny worked everything out," he stated as coldness crept over his heart.

It wasn't a question but Carly answered him anyway. "Not exactly. We're not getting back together but we've decided not to fight over Michael and Morgan anymore."

"Good," he said aloofly. "I never wanted you to lose your children Carly."

"I know," she replied. "Lorenzo …"

"Please spare me your heart-felt gratitude Carly. Whatever we had is over. I know that."

Carly frowned at the ice in his tone. It reminded her of the man she first met. "I am sorry Lorenzo. You're a good man and I'll always be grateful to you for sharing that side of yourself with me. I just can't love you back."

"Is that it?" he inquired almost viciously.

"No. I hope one day you'll be able to share your heart with someone who can return your feelings, because she'll be one lucky lady," Carly told him. "Goodbye Lorenzo."

Rage filled him as he watched her walk out of his room, out of his life. Furious he grabbed the canister of water beside his table and threw it at the wall.

"A simple go away would have sufficed," Alexis remarked backing out the doorway.

Lorenzo ground his teeth. "Wait."

Alexis wasn't sure why didn't continue to back out of the doorway. She wasn't sure what propelled her forward back into his room. Nonetheless she found herself there. "I wanted to thank you," she said, "for saving my life."

His blue eyes held hers intently as he replied, "You're welcome."

Forcing a smile Alexis just stood there uncertain what to say or do next. "Well, I need to get back to my nephew."

"Was he injured?" Lorenzo found himself asking. He didn't want Alexis to leave. She could have been anyone at the moment, he thought, wishing that he hadn't sent Sage away. He felt himself icing up, changing back into the men he'd been, and didn't want that. Damn Carly for those parting words and his foolish need to honor them. He had to fight against the numbness – he needed something else to occupy his mind.

"No. Not really," Alexis answered. "His fiancée, Emily, is in surgery. It doesn't look good and if anything happens to her," she shook her head. "I don't think Nikolas could stand losing her. Mind you he'd find away to carry on," she said so Alcazar wouldn't think Nikolas weak. "But he wouldn't be the same. He's loved her for a long time," she explained. "First as friend and then, well, recently as more. It really is very sweet. And Emily, well, I think she's perfect for Nikolas. They make each other happy and that's what truly matters."

"Do you ever breath?" Lorenzo asked when there was moment of silence.

Alexis started at his question. _"Just breathe."_ She heard Sonny's voice echo in her mind. "Of course I breathe. It would be difficult to survive for long if I didn't."

His laughter was rich and unexpected. "You know I shouldn't like you."

Like me, she thought, oh no she wasn't going down that path again. "Work on that then because I don't like you," Alexis scowled. 

~*~

In the operation room Bobbie sweated. Emily had already flat lined once causing the surgery to run long. The nurse in Bobbie wasn't sure if Emily's body was up to the stress and started to prepare for the worse. As Monica and Alan's friend she started to pray for a miracle. 

They were going to need it.

.

.

.

TBC?? Well I had this inspiration and just had to go with it. Now I have a few ideas but if there is no interest for more we'll leave this as a short story. **Revised**: Just editing, cleaning up typos and such.


	2. Ain't it Somethin'

Chapter 2 – Ain't it Somethin' 

.

.

Ain't it somethin' 

_Ain't it somethin'_

_Ain't it somethin'_

_How the way things go_

_Ain't it somethin' _by Lyle Lovett__

Sam ran her hands through her long dark hair. It wasn't the smooth, fluid movement she was use to. Her long hair was knotty and greasy from sweat. Her clothes still smelled of smoke and it unsettled her. More then she would probably ever admit, even to Jax.

It was odd she thought, her hand resting on the door to Sonny's hospital room that she kept ending back up with him. Normally when she ended things with someone that was it. Over and done with but she couldn't do that with Jax. She kept finding herself drawn back to him. It was love, Sam knew. For the first time in her life she was in love with someone and it scared the shit out of her.

Was it any wonder she kept pushing Jax away? Why she chose to do things that she knew he hated in hopes of keeping him away? But he hadn't stayed away. No matter what she did, who she did, Sam thought with a wince, Jax still took her back. 

Love again, she wondered? Sam could only hope so. Well now it was time to live up to some of Jax's expectations. She had to end things with Sonny. No-strings, hot sex wasn't worth losing Jax over. Even if the man she was sleeping with was Sonny. Their strange connection was just that, _strange_. Definitely not worth his marriage or her relationship with Jax.

Bracing herself, Sam entered the stale hospital room. Why did all hospitals have to be the same? she mused taking in the beige walls, lifeless and just about as cheerful as funeral home. "Hey," she greeted.

"Hey," Sonny replied opening his eyes at her voice. He wanted it to be Carly and instantly felt like a fool for that want. Carly was no longer his wife. That was his choice, one he intended to stick to, no matter how much it hurt. "Glad to see you made it out alive."

"Thanks. Me too," Sam returned the sentiments. "Lost the treasure though."

The dejected look on her face had Sonny shaking his head. The treasure would always be a sore spot for her and he found that little bit of predictability comforting. "Sorry about that, but I much rather see your face then that treasure."

Sam smiled. It was a nice compliment and she had feeling that Sonny Corinthos didn't hand them out freely. "So I just want to check on you …"

"Come here?" he asked interrupting her.

Confusion flooded her dark eyes. Sam looked behind her; sure she'd see someone else there. When she didn't see anyone she turned back to Sonny. "I thought … you and Carly didn't work things out?" she asked stepping forward. She figured having faced death the two of them would have put the past where it belonged, in the past, like she and Jax had managed.

Pain flashed in his eyes, but it was so minuscule that Sam hadn't seen it. "Yeah, we're getting a divorcé."

"I'm sorry," she said sincerely reaching out and taking his hand.

He forced a smile. "Don't be. It means I get to enjoy your company for the foreseeable future."

He started to tug her forward, "Sonny …" she breathed out her eyes wide.

"I need you now," Sonny told her. It was a vulnerability that he didn't particularly want to share with her and it was that vulnerability Sam responded to. Like that night in her truck she couldn't say no to him. Cursing herself as she allowed him to pull her down, she promised herself that she find away to make it up to Jax, as their lips met.

~*~

Skye launched herself into Luke's arms when the doctor informed all those waiting that Emily had made it through surgery and that everything looked good.  All round her people were laughing and hugging, and saying that they never doubted it.

She had doubted though. For the last hour and half she sat holding onto to Luke's hand like a life line, while she waited to hear if the woman she thought of as her sister would live or die. It had been one of the worst hours of her life, but Luke's presence made it bearable. Thinking that she pulled back from him, "Thanks," she said with a wobbly smile. "Really. Thank you for sitting with me."

"Sure thing Blaze," Luke grinned. Though his manner was the same as always on the outside, panic was growing in him. He had to get away from her before he kissed her again.

"I'll come back up to check on Emily in a while," Jason informed Monica, "after I check on Courtney."

"All right," she said brushing away tears of joy. "I appreciated you coming."  Jason smiled and squeezed her hand before leaving. Walking past Nikolas, who was embracing Elizabeth, he sent him the younger man a nod.

Nikolas acknowledged Jason before pulling back from Elizabeth. He watched as his baby brother embraced her. It was good, Nikolas thought, that they all had this moment of happiness considering the earlier events of the evening. Or was it morning? He wasn't sure anymore.

"I'm going to let Grandfather and Grandmother know everything is all right," Ned said.

"I'll come with you," Dillon offered. "I'd like to see Grandmother," he added at Ned's slight bemused look.

"Tell Mother that once Emily is settled I'll bring her to see her," Alan asked of Ned.

"Is it wrong to be this happy right now?" Elizabeth pondered with a smile. Though she asked the question of Lucky her eyes were on Nikolas who was hugging Alexis to him.

Lucky's brown eyes left his brother and he looked down Elizabeth. She had already been through so much and now this; he thought fighting back a sigh. If only he could have protected her from it all. It was pointless thought, he knew, but Elizabeth had once been everything to him and now she was his one of his best friends and he'd do anything to protect her. "I don't think so."

She lifted her head and met his look straight on. "But Ric's dead." She voice broke as she said the words. Her future once so bright and certain was dark and unsure now.

"I know you loved him Elizabeth," Lucky said, wanting to handle the situation carefully. "I know you had your future all planned out but we both know that life doesn't always play out the way we want it too. You're sad now, and you need to mourn, but Ric wouldn't want you to be unhappy for the rest of your life." At least Lucky hoped not. Considering what a selfish bastard Ric been most of his life, he wasn't absolutely sure.

"Thanks Lucky," Elizabeth said resting her head on his shoulder.

He saw then how exhausted she was, "Do you want me to take you home?" Lucky offered.

Elizabeth frowned, "I don't know where that is anymore."

"There you are Elizabeth," Audrey said relieved to see her granddaughter. "I'm glad to hear that Emily's surgery went so well," she told Alan and Monica.

"Thank you," they replied.

"You need to rest," Audrey said, turning her attention back to Elizabeth.

"Lucky said he'd take me home but … I don't where that is now Gram," she whispered.

Audrey hugged Elizabeth to her. "You'll stay with me until you figure that out. How does that sound?"

"Right," Elizabeth replied.

~*~

Carly stopped dead in her tracks. Her worse nightmares were standing in front of her. Robin Scorpio and Brenda Barrett she thought sourly. "A fire wasn't enough?" she muttered to herself. "What next? A plague?" Squaring her shoulders Carly made her way down the hallway. She needed to speak with Jason and Little Miss Perfect and Miss Thing weren't going to stop her.

"Carly," Brenda hissed spotting her first. "How not great to see you."

"Same goes," Carly replied in turn. "Robin," she said the other woman's name with such distaste that it had Robin's eyes widening.

Wanting to spare her friend from Carly, Brenda remarked, "If you're looking for my ex I think he went to check on his _wife_." So intense were their looks of disgust neither noticed the flash of emotion cross Robin's face.

"Ex?" Carly laughed. "That's rich. Jason only married you for me," she reminded the curvy brunette, "Bren-duh."

~*~

"How is Emily?" Courtney asked when Jason entered her cubical. While Jason had been sitting upstairs for almost the two hours she had spent the time fighting the ER doctor from admitting her. That hadn't been so bad. But telling Brian that she was going to reunite with Jason had been. 

Courtney wasn't sure why it hurt her to tell a man she didn't really know, a man who had _used_ her that she was going to fight for her marriage. The heart-broken look on Brian's face had touched her though, deep inside her heart, she ached because she hurt him. It didn't make any sense, of course the entire night hadn't made a lick of sense, a fire had raged killing people at random and through it all Courtney could only feel relief that her family and Brian had survived.

"Out of surgery," Jason replied. A weight had been lifted when he heard the news. It was hard to explain the bond he and Emily shared. It seemed to go deeper then brother and sister, beyond friendship, to a level of connection that was pure and simple unconditional love. Emily had always said that he was her safe place and Jason felt the same. They saw each other as they were, accepted and loved each other. Only one other person had really done that – _Carly_. Jason forced her from his mind and focused on Emily. In many ways Emily's unwavering belief in him help made him who he was, because he wanted to live up to all that trust. It wasn't an expectation forced on him but one he chosen to take on. "The doctor said she should make a full recovery."

"That's good," she smiled reaching out to him. Taking his hand, so strong and rough, but with a gentle touch Courtney looked up expecting to see soft brown eyes. She blinked startled when met Jason's _blue_ eyes.

"Are you ok?" Jason asked concerned. It was his protective instincts kicking in. They always would because Courtney was important to him and Sonny. Jason knew he would always care about her; he wanted the best for her, and for Courtney to be happy.

"Yeah," Courtney nodded, though she felt slightly sick to her stomach. Why had she expected Brian's eyes? She wanted Jason. She _loved _Jason. It was his touched she longed for, it was the sound of Jason's voice she missed at night, so why was she confusing her husband with the cop that trying to destroy her family?

Feeling unsettled by his train of thought, Jason sat down. He felt that way when things had ended with Robin and Elizabeth, hell even Brenda. He cared, but it wasn't love anymore. I love Courtney, he reminded himself. Strong, passionate, stubborn, beautiful just like … _Carly_.

They sat silently, holding hands; both trying to figure out how to fix what went wrong.

~*~

Lila always amazed Dillon. Her strength and love never faltered. She never gave up on the people she loved. Ned said she and Emily were two of a kind. The heart of Quartermaine family, and he had to agree. No matter what happened, how many awful things Edward did, Lila stayed by his side loving him. It was something to admire, something to aspire to. Like Lila and Emily, Dillon wanted to be the person who always loved and supported Georgie.

He'd already screwed up, but Dillon knew in his heart that he and Georgie would find their way back to each other. They both had to work towards that goal though which meant he had a hard choice to make about Sage and Alcazar. It wouldn't be so hard if he hadn't befriended Sage. He'd glimpsed past the spoiled façade and seen the real Sage, who happened to be an all right person. Leaving her high and dry without a friend made him feel queasy, and maybe if she wasn't connected to Alcazar he could find away to stay her friend and be with Georgie, but Dillon knew that could never work.

It was Alcazar's world that had for all intensive purposes infected his relationship with Georgie. Dillon knew he had to get out while he still could. It would bring him one step closer to Georgie.

"Come," he heard Alcazar call out after he knocked on his hospital door.

"Hey," Dillon said popping his head in the door. The cocky grin he normally flashed when around Alcazar didn't appear, instead his face stayed serious.

"Dillon," Alcazar nodded. "How's Emily?"

"Ah … fine," he replied surprised by the question.

He was pleased to hear the news. One less thing for Alexis to worry about … his eyes went cold and he noticed Dillon take a step back. Lorenzo hadn't meant to frighten he boy, he actually liked Dillon, well for the most part. Thinking about Alexis Davis, however, was out of the question. "I sent Sage home to rest."

"Good. I mean I'm glad she's all right," Dillon explained. "That wasn't why I came though."

"Really?" Lorenzo asked.

Dillon gulped. "I want to tell you, face to face, that I can't work for you anymore. I can't be Sage's bodyguard."

A slight smile touched Lorenzo's lips. "I hired you to be her companion."

"Right. Well I can't do that either. I can't be around you guys anymore," Dillon stated. He saw anger fire in the older man's eyes. "Ok that didn't come out right. I like Sage. Once you get past her attitude she's a nice person."

"Then what's the problem?"

Dillon shuffled his feet. "I started working for you so I'd have money to stay in Port Charles if my family tried to send me away, but the only reason I wanted to stay was Georgie. I love her," he said with all the passion he felt. The depth of it touched Lorenzo. "But my job, your world," Dillon sighed. "I can't be in it and have Georgie, and I can't live without Georgie so …"

"You have to quit," Lorenzo finished. He wasn't sure if he wanted to respected Dillon for his choice or wallop him because he knew this would hurt his niece.

"I don't want to hurt Sage," Dillon said quietly looking down at the floor. "But I don't see any other way."

His niece was about to learn a hard and painful life lesson and Lorenzo was sorry for it. "I expect you to have this conversation with her as well. And to be as – kind as possible."

"Of course," Dillon said his head shooting up.

"You're not a bad kid Dillon," Lorenzo stated. "Good luck."

~*~

"I don't know how to thank you," Felicia admitted to Mac. "You've done so much for me Mac, been so much to me and the girls. They're so lucky to have you … and I know," she continued so he wouldn't talk, "you'll say you're the lucky one." He nodded and she smiled. "I guess we're all lucky then."

Again he nodded. Mac hated it. Having people talk at him was difficult because he wanted to voice his own thoughts and opinions, or to comfort. Not being able to comfort Maxie hurt him more then any of the wounds he received in the fire.

"The girls were so surprised to see me," she said sadly. "They didn't expect me to come. I can't really blame them can I?" Felicia asked her eyes shimmering with tears.

Mac tightened his hold on her hand. The touch forced her to look into his coppery eyes. After all their years together Mac realized that he and Felicia really didn't need words. She understood what he wanted to say without saying it. With her free hand Felicia wiped her eyes, "You're right," she replied. "You always are."

She had missed that – their connection. It was one of the strongest and most permanent bonds of her life and she had managed to screw it up. She regretted that, then again Felicia had many regrets. Leaving her girls and hurting Mac were at the top of the list though. "I'm back. For good this time," she promised. Felecia saw the skepticism flood Mac's eyes. She couldn't blame him for that. She had lost Mac's trust, along with the girls'. Felicia knew she had to earn it back. It wouldn't be easy but she was determined. She _finally_ knew what she wanted and a little hard work wasn't going to keep her from getting it.

"I know I have a lot to make up for Mac. Believe me," she sighed, "I know. I messed up my life and in the process hurt my girls and you and I'm so sorry. I'm going to do my best to make it up to you all. To prove to that I love you and want to be with you."

Be with you? Mac thought, his heart rate sped up. He cursed the monitors that gave it way. Felicia couldn't mean be together like husband and wife, they were friends. They would always be _friends_; he thought dejectedly, it was something he learned to accept.

"Mac," Felicia said softly leaning close to him. She wanted to cup his face in her hands but couldn't because of his burns. "I'm in love with you." His eyes widened and he started to shake his head. "I know I haven't done a damn thing to show it. And I've mess up both of our shots but I was hoping you'd give me a third."

Mac continued to shake his head. This isn't real. Not now, not after his injuries.

"I know what you're thinking," Felicia continued. "You think this is because I want to take care of you because you've been hurt. Well you're wrong. I want to take care of you because I love you and I hope one day you'll feel the save way again. I just want to give us another chance … please?"

Emotions flashed in his eyes as a war boiled inside him. For as long as he could remember Mac wanted Felicia and their family. Here she was offering it to him, again, but could he trust her? Looking into her blue eyes he saw fear, hope, concern, but most of all love. Then again emotions had never been their problem, sticking had been. Could he really risk his heart on Felicia again?

Stupid question, how could he not? She was Felicia. His best friend, his partner, the mother of two of his girls … he loved her, would always love her.  When he nodded, a huge joyful smiled spread across her face. Haloed by her golden hair she looked heaven sent, like his own personal angel.

~*~

Mayor Charles Wilkins was in a bind. He had a crime to prosecute but no Scott Baldwin or Ric Lansing. As far as Wilkins was concerned the other ADAs were sniveling wannabes who wouldn't be able to handle the Quartermaines. And he had an enormous ax to grind with that family, Edward most of all.

That left him with one option, as desperate as it was, he'd take it. So he tracked her down to General Hospital intent on his mission.  "Miss Davis?"

Startled Alexis spun around. "Mister Mayor," she greeted.

"You still interested in being DA?" he asked getting straight to the point.

"DA?" Alexis echoed his words. Her mind kicked into high gear. District Attorney – she could do some good, the PCPD certainly need some help. But then there were the long hours that would keep her away from Kristina. Not to mention that she couldn't act as Nikolas' lawyer anymore and he couldn't exactly afford a new one.

"I'm waiting," Wilkins, said impatient. "This is your first and last chance Miss Davis."

Her eyes flared at the challenge. "I'm in."

Wilkins smiled, not his practiced smile for his endless speeches but a genuine one. "Good.  Your first assignment is the fire. The citizens of Port Charles expect the Quartermaines to pay."

"Pay?" Alexis muttered realizing what rash decision she'd just made. "Mister Mayor …"

"Chuck," he corrected her. "I expect you to do a good job Miss Davis. Personal feelings can't blind you."

"Of course but …"

"No buts," Wilkins cut her off. "After you get checked out I expect you down at the scene to oversee the investigation."

"Shouldn't the police department be …"

"With Commissioner Scorpio in the hospital it will have to be your responsibility."

"Well then," Alexis said out of ways to stall. "I'll check on my daughter and get down there then."

"Good," Wilkins nodded, confident now that Edward would get his just desserts. 

~*~

She stood outside of Emily's room rubbing her arms. Since there could only be two visitors in at a time Skye appreciated the large plastic window that allowed her to look in and see for herself that Emily was all right.

Luke had left a few minutes ago and Skye wasn't sure if she was relieved or not. Something had happened between them during the fire. Their emotions _deepened_ she supposed. It was foolish, she knew, to have those kind of feelings for Luke Spencer. He was a free spirit. He also happened to still be very much in love with his ex-wife. Been there done that … it was pointless.

Another reflection joined hers in the window. Tall, blonde and blued eyed. "Jax," Skye registered his presence.

"Hi," he smiled, his voice seductive as silk. "How is she?"

"Good now …" she saw his hand reaching for her in the window. Skye studied their reflection. Granted they were dirty from the fire but they still made a hell of a picture. Her fantasy she thought sadly, but she was grateful that she'd been able to let it go.

"I'm sorry," Jax said, "about the other day. I shouldn't have tried to use," he choked out the word, "you."

Skye smiled, "If it weren't for that fire I might hold a grudge. As it is, it's ok. I forgive you."

"Friends then?" he asked hopefully.

"Always," she promised. "And in the spirit of that friendship I want to warn you. Brenda's back in town," Skye said watching Jax's face in the window. She wanted to kill him when he saw that look in his eyes. For Jax it would always be Brenda, like for Luke it would always be Laura. There would never be an always for her she feared. "She's with Edward now."

~*~

Ned and Alan had been hopping back and forth between Edward and Emily's hospital's rooms. It was on their way back to Emily that Reginald found them. He wore a goofy grin and his dark eyes were bright. "Have you been drinking?" Alan asked.

Reginald shook his head. "Mrs. Quartermaine needed something from the house. Of course I went to get it for her but when I got there … well it was just sitting on the front step," he beamed.

"What was?" Ned inquired eyeing Reginald.

"The treasure!" he exclaimed with a clap of his hand. "I never saw all of it but I don't think anything is missing, or if there is, it's not much."

"Thank God," Alan sighed. "We can still save the family," Ned said happily at the same time. "Whatever you do, don't tell my mother," he ordered his uncle. "I'll go see Alcazar and see if he still wants to buy it."

~*~

"Yes Momma. You know I will. No … I'm fine," Carly insisted as Bobbie tried to baby her. It was sweet but what Carly needed was to see Jason. "Look," she said pulling out of her mother's embrace, "I have to check on Courtney."

"All right … I just needed to hold you," Bobbie said wiping her eyes.

"I know," Carly replied squeezing her mother's hand. "I'll be back for more. Believe me." Once they said their goodbyes Carly hurried down the hall. Checking on Courtney wasn't her priority, finding Jason was, she needed to know if what she felt back in the hotel room was one sided or not.

Did Jason feel like she did or was she once again feeling more for him then he could for her? Carly wasn't sure what terrified her more. She had survived not having Jason return her feelings before, so she could do it again. But if he did … the damage it could cause their family was unimaginable.

Coming up on Courtney's cubical she stopped when she spotted Jason with her. Courtney was lying on the bed, bandaged and bruised while Jason held her hand. They weren't looking at each other; they were just there, taking comfort from each other.

What had Jason said? There had always been something in their way. There was more in their way then ever before Carly realized … Sonny, Courtney, the boys, the business … it would never happen for them and it broke her heart.

~*~

"Ashton," Lorenzo acknowledged Ned.

"I'm sorry to bother you," Ned stated. "We, the Quartermaines and Cassadines, wanted to let you know that the treasure has been recovered."

"How fortunate for you and your family," he remarked dryly. He had a number of reasons for wanting the treasure; none of them seemed to matter now, except for allowing Sage to pick a bauble or two before he sold the rest off for a tidy profit.

"I realize that. I'm acting on behalf of both families right now," Ned informed him. "We would like to know if your interest in buying the treasure still stands."

"After a complete inventory, I would be willing to make a fair offer," Lorenzo answered.

"There will be no renegotiation of price," Ned commented.

"Really?" Lorenzo questioned. "And if I refuse?" he challenged.

"I will simply find a new bidder," Ned answered. "I heard that you have an interested party. It shouldn't be to hard to find them."

He did have point. "Nicely played," Lorenzo complimented. "I'll still want the inventory though so I know what I'm purchasing."

.

.

.

Previews of the next chapter: Lorenzo offers Alexis help when Ned threatens to expose her secret to save his family, Lucky is on the case but his heart is with an ex-flame, Faith interrupts an important conversation between Skye and Luke. **Revised**: Just editing, cleaning up typos and such.


	3. Friendship Chapter 3, Part 1

Chapter 3, Part I – Friendship 

.

.

Two Days Later 

Coffee. That was the one thing Alexis had missed most when pregnant with Kristina. It had been so hard to stay from the boldly flavored caffeinated liquid. Now up to her eyeballs in evidence from the fire not to mention all the other old cases she inherited Alexis had a physical need for coffee. Thankfully Kelly's was on the way from her apartment to the ruins of the hotel.

Penny, bless her heart, had the coffee waiting. "Been reading the papers," she informed Alexis. "I figured you'd need this."

"Penny you're the best," Alexis replied taking the to go cup from her. She laid a ten on the table. "Keep it." When the younger woman started to protest she added, "You've saved the tax payers time and money. Trust me you earned it," Alexis said flashing a smile.

Exiting Kelly's as quickly as she entered Alexis was almost out of the courtyard when Ned called out her name. She stopped, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had been waiting for this she reminded herself.  Putting on her professional demeanor Alexis turned and faced the man she had once loved. Looking back on her relationship with Ned, Alexis had often wondered what went wrong exactly. Ned hadn't been her first adult relationship but certainly her first serious relationship. She had loved him, enough to truly consider spending the rest of her life with him, but she had backed out at the _very_ last second. In all honesty she never figured out why. She and Ned were perfect for each other. So very much alike and that she supposed had been their downfall. "Ned," she greeted. "How's the family?"

He smiled politely. Right now he wasn't Alexis' friend but the family gatekeeper. "Emily's being released tomorrow, but Grandfather will be in for a few more days. It could be worse," he admitted, "but it could be better. You know that."

Alexis sighed, "Ned, if this is about the investigation into the fire …"

"It could destroy the family," Ned said earnestly. Both intent on their conversation neither noticed Lorenzo stopping short of entering the courtyard.

"I know," she replied. As a fellow gatekeeper Alexis felt for him, but in her new position she couldn't allow her history with Quartermaines – the good and the bad – to influence her.

"Then help me?" Ned asked.

Anger flared inside her. Help him? Alexis scoffed. Oh that was rich considering how when he last helped her she almost lost her daughter. "People died Ned. Cameron was one of them and so was Zander for all we know …"

"I'm well aware of that Alexis," Ned cut her off. "And I'm sorry for it and you," he said stepping closer. "I know you cared about them both."

She shook her head. Alexis knew she couldn't let Ned get to her. She wasn't on a personal quest for vengeance but she had to do right by Cameron and Zander, and all the others whom the fire traumatized. "Ned someone has to be held accountable. You know that. I can't help it that your family owns the hotel. If there was negligence then the Quartermaines will have to deal with it."

"Edward is too weak to handle this Alexis," Ned said fury in his eyes. "It could kill him and his company."

"What about the treasure?" Alexis asked.

"That won't save ELQ and no amount of treasure is going to keep Edward's heart strong," Ned spat. "Alexis I have to hold my family together. I need your help to do it, please?"

"Ned …" What? Alexis wondered. Even if she weren't the DA she wouldn't have helped him if the Quartermaines were guilty of negligence. They had put her family and the people she cared about in danger. "I can't help you."

"You mean won't," he replied bitter.

"Fine. I won't help you," she repeated and started to leave.

Ned grabbed her arm. "You know me better then that Alexis," he seethed. "I'll do whatever, and, I do mean whatever, I have to, to save my family. That includes revealing your secret if it comes to that."

Her eyes widened, "You can't," she breathed out. She had barely gotten Carly to agree to keep her secret from Sonny and now Ned was pulling the rug out from under her.

"I will," he threatened.

Having heard enough Lorenzo stepped forward. "A real gentleman wouldn't threaten the mother of his child," he chided Ned.

"This is none of your business," Ned informed Lorenzo even while he let go of Alexis.

Lorenzo considered this for a moment, half expecting Alexis to jump in and agree. When she didn't he remarked, "Seeing how I saved her life I guess I'm responsible for her now."

"Now that's just stupid," Alexis said speaking up. "I don't need your help," she informed Lorenzo. "Do your worst," she challenged Ned before leaving them in the courtyard.

"I'm sure I don't have to warn you against taking her up on that," Lorenzo commented.

A strangled laugh escaped from Ned's lips. Alexis always managed to get caught up with the wrong kind of men, first Sonny and now Lorenzo. Her life, he thought, he had his family to protect. "I guess we'll just have to see how it all plays out," he said cryptically.

Lorenzo watched him as he walked out of the courtyard. He hadn't meant to interfere but not only had he seen the fear glaze over Alexis' eyes he felt it – that's how powerful it had been. What the hell kind of secret was Alexis Davis keeping? And why the hell did he care?

~*~

"You can stop at any time," Emily informed Elizabeth.

Turning from rearranging some of Emily's flowers, "Stop what?" Elizabeth asked.

"Acting like everything is all right. I know it's not Elizabeth," Emily told her friend. "And I know you're trying to be strong right now because I'm here in this stupid bed in this ugly gown," she said fingering the hospital robe. "You don't need to be strong for me right now. I'm strong enough … for the both of us."

"Oh … Em …" tears that Elizabeth had been fighting back flooded her eyes. She hurried over to the chair beside Emily's bed; by the time she sat down she was bawling. "I just … I don't know what to do anymore?" she said through her tears.

Emily reached out to her and pulled her into her arms. "Shh …"

"I've been here before, when Lucky … well when we thought – I should know," Elizabeth hiccupped. "I've lost the man I loved before but … oh God this isn't fair."

"No," Emily agreed rubbing Elizabeth's shoulder, "it isn't."

"Then why?" she moaned in pain.

"I don't know," Emily replied her heart going out to her friend.

The honest answer did more to soothe her then any of her Grandmother's words of wisdom or Lucky's wisecracks or Nikolas' offer to handle the service. Still Elizabeth cried until she had no tears left. Leaning back she wiped her face, "Sorry about that."

"Don't be. Friends are supposed to be able to cry on each other's shoulders," she reminded her with a smile.

"I didn't want to do this to you Em, at least not now."

"But you need me now," Emily pointed out. "So I'm here. Again that's how it works."

"Oh stop being right all the time," Elizabeth said exasperated. A smiled touched her lips for a second before she remembered her husband was dead and she shouldn't be smiling. "I miss him. So much. We finally got our second chance …"

"Third," Emily reminded her.

"Right. Third … I know everyone thought I was crazy to give it to him," Elizabeth paused, "but I just loved him so much. I wanted a life with him more then I wanted it without him. I only wish I had realized that sooner, so that we could have had more time. I'm alone now."

"No," Emily said a bit more harshly then she intended. "You have me. You have Lucky and Nikolas, your Grams. Elizabeth we love you. We're going to stand by you, and help you, and love you and your baby. I know it's not the same or even what you wanted but …"

"It will have to be enough," Elizabeth finished for her. "I get that. Maybe one day that will even be enough."

"Elizabeth …"

"It's all right Emily. I know what you were trying to say," Elizabeth assured her. "I'm not really alone. I'm just not part of an us anymore. It's never going to be Ric and Elizabeth Lansing again. But I still have family and the best friends in the world. And that helps," she sighed. "Until I'm able to figure out what happens next having you guys helps."

~*~

"Thank you for meeting me here," Alan said standing up from behind his desk. He leaned over and shook the other man's hand.

"Not a problem," the younger man replied.  "So what can I do for you?"

Alan looked over the private investigator. His olive skin was tight over his broad boned faced. He had a rough and tumble look at him, agile, he thought. But there was also a cool charm that would allow him into the places AJ was no doubt hiding himself. "I need you to find my son, AJ. Alan Quartermaine Junior," he supplied handing over the most recent photo of son.

Aloof dark eyes scanned the picture. "You said he disappeared with family fortune?" he asked.

"Yes," Alan growled.

"What exactly do you want me to do when I find him?" the PI inquired. 

Alan took a deep breath. It was the moment of truth. He'd thought it over for the past two days – a decision had to be made. Steeling himself, he answered. "Tell him to keep the money. It doesn't matter anymore. Make it clear that we don't want him coming back … in fact, tell him that if he _ever_ thinks about coming back to Port Charles that I'll kill him myself."

~*~

"You think the wind would have carried away the smell by now," Brian remarked.

"Beck what the hell do you think you're doing here?" Lucky asked as the other cop approached the ruins of the Port Charles Hotel.

"My job," Brian replied. He scanned the scene taking in the rubble of the building. Everything was covered in dark soot. And for a good three blocks in every direction it still smelled of smoke.

"You're pushing yourself," Lucky scolded eyeing him with concern.

"I've got nothing left but the job," Brian said. Courtney had made the perfectly clear. With Ric gone, Brian wasn't even sure if his investigation into Sonny and Jason would be a high priority for the new DA. Considering her past ties to them Brian doubted it. Still, he became a police officer to project and serve and that's what he was going to do. Bullet wound or no. It's all he really had.

"Look Brian …"

"I've cleared it," he cut Lucky off. "We're still shifting for evidence right?"

"Right," Lucky answered. He'd seen the look on Brian's face in the mirror enough to know he couldn't talk the other cop out of leaving. "Not that the smoke eaters are happy about that."

"I'll be sure to stay out of their way," Brian replied. He dug into his pockets for some plastic gloves. "Which side?"

"I'm up on the left," Lucky said handing Brian some bags.

"So I'll go right."

Lucky watched him go and considered the odds of him having to haul Brian off the scene after he keeled over. 50/50 he decided grabbing more supplies for himself. Stuffing the bags into his pockets he made his way back to where he'd been working. There were still three people missing, along with Zander, but the search for survivors was over. His heart went to the families who were stilling waiting and hoping.

He now had a better understanding what his family went through when the bike shop went up in flames. Watching the hotel burn, knowing that his father and brother were inside, had a new sense of terror claim him. He had waited helplessly for the go-ahead for the helicopters to land. For a while there, he'd been terrified that he would have to tell Lulu that their father and brother were dead. He'd never been more grateful for anything when both of them had landed safely and he was saved from facing that horrible responsibility.

Careful to follow the path of his pervious footsteps back into the scarred ruins of the hotel Lucky hunched down when he got to where he'd last been. A light whiff of soot floated up towards his face from the force of the air he displaced. He held his breath until it had settled again. 

Breathing again, his trained blue eyes went back to work. Being impartial was difficult. A part of him wanted someone to blame for putting his family in danger, the other thought about Emily and what would happen to her and her family if the implications were true. Lucky was fighting divided loyalties and instincts.

Something glinted up into his eye. Carefully, so not to disturb anything more then necessary Lucky pulled out a chain. Though tarnish by fire and smoke he could see that it was a silver chain, whatever had been attached to it was missing now.

His jaw flexed. It had been chain around a body's neck that he been used to help determine his death. Lucky didn't like remembering that time of his life, trapped and at the hands of a madman. It hurt to recall the boy he'd been, so in love with Elizabeth.

Some things didn't change though. Years later Elizabeth still mattered to him and he still worried about her. Elizabeth was still so much apart of his life and who he was; considering all that had happened Lucky was thankful for that. But she was hurting _again_ and it didn't seem fair that one person should have to suffer so much. 

Lucky would give anything to see Elizabeth happy again. He knew it would take time but he was determined to help her find her way.

"I've got something," Brian called out. Lucky could hear the pant in his voice. "What?" he called back.

"A body!"

~*~

He wanted to kiss her. Bad sign Luke admitted to himself. They had met at Haunted Star to talk business and after all of five minutes together in the same room all he wanted to do was get his hands on her. Well he always knew Skye would be trouble, but not that particular kind of trouble.

"Since we've been closed we're going to have a surplus of stock," Skye said. For the past two days things had been strictly business between her and Luke. Even at Cameron's memorial she'd done her best to be there for him as a friend and nothing more. After her nasty realization with Jax, Skye knew it was the smart thing, to do. Getting romantic, or anymore so, about Luke would only lead to heart-ache and she'd had more then enough of that for one life time.

"I don't think that will be a problem Blaze," he drawled. "People are going to want a good time after what's happened."

Skye nodded, "I don't doubt that. It still feels like it's too soon to open the casino back up."

"We can't stay closed forever," Luke pointed out. He was a man who noticed things and he certainly noticed that when he moved closer to her, Skye found an elegant way to put more space between. She probably didn't realize that she was tempting him all the more by doing it, but she was and Luke didn't know what to do about it. He supposed he could make a scene and chase her way – but he didn't like the thought of her not being there tomorrow. Which left option B but Skye wasn't letting him close enough to kiss her.

"I know it's just that …" she stopped when Luke successfully boxed her in. "Luke? What are you doing?"

He liked the way her eyes widen slightly and her breath caught. "Have you noticed that there is definite potential here?" Luke asked leaning closer to her.

"We're not talking about the casino are we?" she asked.

"Nope."

He was going to kiss her. Skye could read the intent in his eyes and for the life of her she couldn't remember a single reason why she didn't want him too. "If you two can't lay off the kissy, kissy long enough to handle business, I'll do it myself?" Faith threatened with distain breaking the spell.

"Well if ain't the Black Widow," Luke said cheerfully maneuvering himself between Faith and Skye. Though he wanted to strangle Faith himself he wanted to prevent another catfight. "Alive and well, what a pity."

"Trust me I feel the same," Faith countered. "Now before you let your libidos distract you, I believe our reopening was being debated."

"That's none of your concern," Skye snapped.

"Wrong. I'm losing money and well," Faith drew out the word as she let her fingers trail down Luke's arm, "I don't like losing money. We'll be opening tonight."

.

.

.

Previews of part two: Sam and Brenda come face to face, Sage wants to leave PC, Courtney/Jason/Carly living together under one roof – what were they thinking? and more … **Revised**: Just editing, cleaning up typos and such. Also, hard at work on part two, which I hope to have up by the end of the week.


	4. Shifting Lines Chapter 3, Part II

**Note**: Ok I know what you're thinking … where the hell have you been? LOL! I know. I'm a horrible, awful fan fiction author but the muse just left me. It up and went bye-bye must to my distress. Then Lerdo PM about the story and it helped me kick the muse into gear, so THANKS! Cara Mia and zaxie-crazy thank you two so much for replying to all the chapters it was much appreciated; and journey4eva I hope you like the Carly/Jason/Courtney/Robin scene.

.

.

Chapter 3, Part II – Shifting Lines 

.

Like any urban city, Port Charles, had its sections.  Some were beautiful, filled with the bustle of family, others were dark alleys where crime and destitution weren't just facts and figures, politicians threw out in campaign speeches but a reality. There was the waterfront, along the business district; it was the hub of activity. During the days blue-collar workers hauled goods off boats that were owned by the Quartermaines and Cassadines, the two richest families in town. After the sun went down though, a different class of workers came out, criminals with connections to Sonny Corinthos, Faith Roscoe or Lorenzo Alcazar. At the center of their struggle laid the Corinthos-Morgan Warehouse, a legitimate business owned by Sonny Corinthos and his partner Jason Morgan. To corrupt it would mean bringing down Sonny, the sole goal of his foes.

The diamond in the rough of the area, The Haunted Star, was a floating casino run by Luke Spencer and his partner Skye Quartermaine. It was streetwise meets upper crust; it was a combination that worked as long as Faith Roscoe's influence was kept to a minimum.  Faith Roscoe yet another member of the local mafia, scrambling for power just like the rest of them were.  The only difference was this was the first time the most vicious mobster of the bunch was a woman.

That was the thing about Port Charles. The mob rolled in the 80s with Frank Smith and took a firm hold of the city. Luke Spencer, self-proclaimed rouge, found himself entangled with Smith and then his predecessor Sonny Corinthos. The two were great friends until Luke's son supposedly died, another story all of it's own. They're not exactly on steady terms now, she knew, more like a seesaw of give and take, but the respect they had for another kept them from going to far. 

Father and son, however, were now on opposite sides. Luke's son, Lucky, who once idolized the life of his father, became a cop. That's how things work in Port Charles. Lines were drawn, but they were never solid. There was always room for readjustment. And as the once cocky-youth grew up into an upholder of the law another fell from grace and ended up as Sonny's right hand man.

A twist of fate some might call it. A tragedy to others, but an accident—stupid as it may have been—but an accident nonetheless changed the life of Jason Quartermaine into the life of Jason Morgan and the interconnectivities of people's lives tightened.

Brenda thought she had escaped it all when she walked away the last time, but the pull of city and its inhabitants was still so strong. There was still an ache in her heart that only Port Charles could fill. She had tried to fight it, but looking out over the water Brenda finally admitted the truth to herself. She was _glad_ when Robin got Alan's call—not that she wanted Mac injured, just the opposite in fact, but it gave her a reason to come home. Since the moment she left Brenda knew she'd been looking for a reason to return and now that she was back in Port Charles with all memories—bad and good—she knew that leaving again wasn't an option.

"Oh my god," Sam whispered stopping dead in front of the lithe brunette. Brenda, she thought. "No," she denied her thought aloud. It couldn't be. Even though, thanks to Skye, Sam knew she was back in town, she couldn't believe it—yet … the similarities that so many people had commented on were there. The dark hair, small form, wide eyes it wasn't a mirror image; Brenda was taller, curvier and style personified but the resemblance was striking, and a little jarring.

Hearing the unfamiliar voice Brenda tensed and turned. She blinked at the shorter woman. It was eerie seeing someone who resembled her so much, though it wouldn't be the first time she thought, remembering stories of Hannah. Brenda was sure the woman standing before her wasn't the FBI agent. "What?" she asked defensively.

Sam reacted to the attitude. "Brenda right?"

A frown marred her perfect face. "I know we haven't met. So how the hell do you know my name?"

"I've heard all about you," Sam smirked. "Endlessly, in fact, from Sonny … Skye … and Jax," she threw name out last, looking specifically for the other woman's reaction to his name.

"Eclectic company you keep," Brenda retorted, even as she bristled at the names the still unnamed woman tossed out at her.

"Yeah well we're close," she hinted.

"How nice for you Miss …"

"McCall. Sam McCall," Sam finally introduced herself.

"Oh. The card hussy," Brenda remarked taking on an air of superiority. Ned had filled her in to some extent, but had left out Jax and Sonny. On purpose no doubt to spare her, but at the moment she wished he hadn't.

"Like you have room to talk," Sam laughed bitterly. She wasn't one to back down, and going toe to toe with the likes of Brenda Barrett shouldn't have concerned her but it did. She was taking a huge risk by being with Sonny right now. If Jax ever found out she'd lose him, which was a terrifying enough thought on it's own, but if he went back to Brenda … she wouldn't let some two-face snob take Jax from her.

"Hit a nerve?" Brenda smiled enjoying Sam's discomfort. "It must be hard being the look-alike replacement."

Sam shook her head, "Nice try, but Skye already tried that one and it didn't work."

"You'd be wise to listen her," Brenda remarked. "She did experience it first hand after all."

"Yeah but Jax wanted you then," Sam retorted. "That's not the case anymore."

"So you think."

"He left you at the altar," Sam reminded her.

Hurt flashed in her eyes. The pain of that day stayed with her, even more so then when Sonny left her because at least he'd done it out of his insane need to protect her. "That doesn't change what's between us, what will always be between us."

"Ooh," Sam waved her hands. "Is that your declaration of intent?"

"Sweetie if I wanted Jax back, I'd have him," Brenda stated confidently. "I know that look because I've been there, torn between the two of them?"

"Yeah, whatever!" Sam scoffed.

"What scares you more?" Brenda asked stepping towards her. "Losing Jax or losing Sonny?"

"Please," Sam rolled her eyes.

Brenda laughed at her then. "Go ahead. Play your little con. Just know that I'm on to you, and when I decide exactly who I want," she paused, "well you'll see. I always get what I want."

Seething Sam watched her walk off. Bitch, she thought, ranting inside her head. She should have turned around, she shouldn't of spoken to her and damn it all how could Brenda see what neither Jax or Sonny could? "Not this time," Sam promised herself. 

~*~

"The family will be ruined," Edward said again finally coming to terms with gravity of the situation. He might be in hospital room recovering from a heart attack but it didn't matter because everything he'd ever worked for was falling apart. His family was in turmoil, his business in ruins and there was absolutely nothing he could do to fix it. 

Edward Quartermaine would never be considered a kind or considerate man by anyone who really knew him. Still he was sorry for the losses that befell the guests of his hotel but in the long run their grief did not matter as much as his family. Edward wasn't certain what kind of man that made him – he loved his family completely and wholeheartedly, they were first and foremost in his life – other people weren't a priority. If that made him a bad person then so be it, he just wished his family didn't have to suffer because of it.  He knew they would though. Everything had consequences, some larger and more profound then others, and the fire would cost him and his family dearly.

"You can't worry about that now," Justus told Edward. He had been terrified when the old coot had collapsed and needed to be rushed to the hospital. Edward disgusted him on good days, but he couldn't help but love the old man. Flaws and all.

"The hell I can't! The family is all that has ever mattered," Edward stated the monitors picking up the quickening pace of his heart.

"You need to stay calm," Justus reminded him.

"I know you could care less about what happens to this family Justus …"

"You know that's not true," he stopped Edward tirade. Justus' brown eyes softened as he took a hold of Edward's hand. "I love the Quartermaines."

"Then help us," Edward pleaded his blue eyes filled with doubt and hope.

It was the old trap. One that Justus promised he'd cleared himself of. At least he thought he had. Even thousands of miles away from Port Charles the Quartermaines still held a piece of him. It was dangerous and downright foolish Justus knew to fall back into the family. They would swallow him whole and this time they wouldn't let him go. 

It wasn't as if he had much of choice though. He'd already made it when agreed to return to Port Charles to represent Sonny. Justus knew once he came back he'd never leave again.

"I will," he finally answered.  "I will help the family," Justus vowed.

~*~

Carly wasn't sure what she'd been thinking when she turned down Bobbie's offer to stay with her.  To put it mildly the last time she lived with her mother things hadn't gone smoothly. Of course things were different now, she was different, but she had wanted her boys to be as close to Sonny as possible. So moving into Jason's penthouse seemed like the best thing to do.

Wrong again. Carly supposed she should be use to making the wrong decision. Living with Jason while her feelings for him were so strong was the worst thing she could have done. Not only was she having flashbacks to when she lived with him and Robin, but it was clear that her presence was causing problems between Jason and Courtney, who'd also moved back in to work things out.

Perfect timing, she snapped internally as she watched the two of them bumble with each other. The one man who truly understood her, who loved her in spite of all her mistakes was impossibly out of her reach. It hurt so damn watching him try so hard with Courtney. And that's what really crushed her. They were both trying but Carly could see it wasn't working.

She knew that as long as Courtney wanted to try Jason would make every effort, just like he had with Robin. It always came back to precious St. Robin, she thought bitterly. God she had to get out of this place before she turned into a soured woman like Faith Roscoe. "I have some errands to run," she announced getting up from the chair.

"I'll watch Morgan," Courtney said eagerly. Being with Morgan lessened the pain of knowing she could never have her own child. He was her surrogate baby and Courtney knew that she could safely project all her love on him.

"Thanks," Carly replied forcing a smile. "Do you need me to get anything while I'm out?"

Jason watched her jerky movement as she grabbed her coat and purse. She was upset. Carly was trying to hide it, but she'd never been able to hide from him. He could see past the front she put on for others and into the truth of her. He wanted to say or do something to comfort her, to make it right—but how could he? He had no doubt that the same thing bothering him was causing Carly's discomfort. _The kiss_. They had spilled their hearts out to each, revealing feelings that were best left unsaid, before pouring their souls into one kiss. A kiss that haunted him like nothing else. "No," he answered.

"Ok then," she nodded. Carly turned and opened the front door only to come face to face with her worse nightmare. "Perfect," she muttered with a roll of her eyes. "Robin," Carly greeted coolly. "I was just on my way out," she said side-stepping her.

"Carly," Robin answered in kind but her focus was on Jason. Tall, broad, handsome … and married she reminded herself looking past Jason to the platinum blonde sitting next to him. "Is this a bad time?"

Morgan's cry sounded over the monitor on Jason's desk before either of them could answer. "I'll check on him," Courtney stood and touched Jason's shoulder smiling down at him before crossing the room to retrieve the monitor. On the short trip over she studied Robin. Fine-boned and beautiful with rich brown hair, she reminded Courtney of Elizabeth and she frowned at that thought. She didn't have to compete with anyone she reminded herself, she was Jason's wife, and nothing could come between them not even her own musing on another man.

Unsure Robin stood waiting for Jason to say something. "Monica said you were in town." It surprised her to hear that the information came from Monica, when she left they hadn't exactly been on the best of terms.

"I needed to be here for Mac," she explained.

Jason hated small talk, but that was all that was left between Robin and him. He cared about what happened to her, he wanted her to be happy, but she was no longer apart of his life. "He'll be ok," he stated for a lack of anything else.

Robin smiled at his response. It was so Jason-like and something she had missed terribly. "I know. He's getting stronger every day. So," she drew out the word, "this is awkward. And I probably shouldn't have come but I just wanted to see you." Jason nodded. "Please just don't nod at me Jason," Robin asked. "Say something."

He sighed. "What do you want me to say Robin?"

"Aren't you at least happy to see me?" she inquired hopefully.

"I guess." When hurt flashed in her eyes Jason felt frustration knot in his stomach. "Robin you're not apart of my life anymore. We're not even friends."

"Well that was honest," Robin, said her voice breaking. "I just thought … with people in common that we'd still have some sort of connection."

"Whatever we had ended the day you told AJ about Michael."

"I did the right thing," she raged. "I told the truth. You used to think that was important," Robin said aiming to hurt him.

"It is," Jason answered.

"Right," she laughed. "The truth is important as long as it doesn't interfere with what Carly wants."

"No, it was about what was best for Michael."

"Knowing his father was what was best for Michael," Robin countered. "I know. I spent a good deal of my childhood not knowing mine."

"That's what you could never understand Robin. Just because it's right for you doesn't mean it's right for everyone," Jason stated. "You'd try to force it—by asking Sonny to fire me or telling AJ about Michael—and you made everything worse."

"I was just trying to do the right thing," she whispered sadly.

"I know," Jason sighed. "I didn't doubt your intentions."

"That's something I suppose," she said meeting his eyes again. "I shouldn't have just shown up … I'm sorry."

~*~

She was hiding in frumpy clothes. A pair of dull gray sweats did little to mask the sign Georgie felt was tattooed to her forehead—in big bold letters. **LIAR**. "Would you hurry up?" Maxie hissed from down the hall. 

"Sorry," she called back and quickened her steps.  Georgie watched her sister straighten her skirt and check her hair in one of the many metal hospital carts. Maxie looked bright and happy and it occurred to her then that it might not be good for Mac to see her looking so deflated. She was here to brighten his spirits, not make him worry.

The problem was she wasn't feeling happy or hopeful for herself. For Mac, Georgie was completely optimistic. He would get better. They needed him. It was as simple as that for her, but she _knew_ it was more complicated then that. Some things like mending yourself, be it physically, emotionally or mentally were not easy.

She wished they could be. If she could simply go back to Dillon and be happy, but the past would fester Georgie knew. She had done things, spiraling out control until only the experience of nearly dying forced her to tell the truth. And what kind of person did that make her? How could she like herself, let alone believe that anyone could love her when she did the things she had?

"Remember," Maxie's voice broke her thoughts, "be positive. And try to smile. Mac doesn't need to know you've been moping about the last few days, that will only upset him."

"Right," Georgie said, plastering a smile on her face. 

Maxie studied her moment before she nodded, "That should do," she commented. "Come on," she grabbed a hold of her sister's hand and dragged her into their father's hospital room.

~*~

Sage slammed the apartment door closed. "I hate him," she muttered tears stinging her eyes. Seriously she scoffed what was she thinking? Dillon Quartermaine wasn't worth all the time and effort she put into him. Especially if he was dumb enough to chose some mousy little girl over her.

"Sage?" Lorenzo called out.

She jumped at her name. Sage so didn't want her Uncle to see her like this. She wiped the escaping tears from her eyes furiously. "I'm in the living room," she replied and flinched at the watery sound of her voice.

"What's wrong?" he asked entering the room, concern clearly written on his face.

"Nothing," she lied forcing a bright smile.

Lorenzo studied his niece with a skeptical eye. Nothing as she put it was definitely something. Remembering his earlier conversation with Dillon Quartermaine he could guess at his niece's distress. He really was sorry that she had to learn this lesson, that people she loved might not love her back. It was painful and she seemed way to young to have to face that harsh reality. "You're lying," he responded calling her on it.

"No," she protested hugging herself. "Well maybe … yes, ok!" Angered, Sage threw up her hands. "I'm lying. Happy?"

"Of course not," Lorenzo replied. "You're hurting Sage. I don't like seeing that."

"Yeah well you're the only one," she commented flopping down on the couch dejectedly. "No one else in this stupid town likes me."

"That's not true," he countered sitting down next to her. Lorenzo pulled her to him. Sage put up a fight at first but finally allowed herself to be pulled into the comfortable and safe embrace of her Uncle.

"Well Dillon certainly doesn't," she cried.

"Sage …"

"Not enough at least," she amended. "He's all about Georgie. I don't get it? What's so special about her? And what's so wrong with me?" Sage bemoaned.

"There is nothing wrong with you Sage," Lorenzo stated kissing her forehead. "You're a brave, intelligent, beautiful young woman."

"Yeah right," she snorted.

"Sage, you can't compare yourself to other girls because you're nothing like them," Lorenzo informed her. "You are special, a bit of a brat sometimes," he teased, "but dear. One day a young man will see that and treat you right."

"I don't want some young man," Sage complained pulling back from him enough to look into his face, "I want Dillon."

"I know," he said in a soothing voice, "but he loves someone else."

Sage pouted. "Thanks."

"I'm being honest with you Sage," Lorenzo sighed. "I know it isn't easy," he said thinking of Carly. "When you love someone you want to be loved back in return, but sometimes it doesn't work that way. No matter how much you wish it, no matter what you do, their heart belongs to another."

"Like Carly?" she asked softly.

"Yes," he answered his voice stiff.

"I hate this town," Sage declared. "It's full of stupid people incapable of seeing what's right in front of them. I want to leave."

"Leave?" Lorenzo asked surprised. He wasn't ready to leave Port Charles or Carly. Not to mention the conversation he over heard earlier between Ashton and Alexis Davis. She was obviously in over her head and for some twisted reason he felt a need to help her … his brother's killer.

"I don't want to go back to boarding school," she said quickly. "I hate it there."

"I already promised not to send you back," he reminded her.

"I know," Sage smiled a real smile. "But I thought we could just leave. You know pick a new city and start over?"

"Alcazars don't run away Sage," Lorenzo responded, his blue eyes intense.

She nearly wavered under his look. "It's not running away. It's making a choice. We don't have anything left here except each other … please Uncle Lorenzo? Can we please leave Port Charles?"

~*~

"Emily baby … Em come on," Nikolas pleaded his dark eyes filled with concern. "You have to stay with me," he whispered into her ear while Monica worked on her leg. "We have the rest of our lives – you promised."

_"There," Monica declared finishing off the last stitch. "That should hold her until we can get to the hospital." After taking of the rubber gloves she wiped the sweat off her brow with her sleeve then placed her hand on her daughter's good leg. "Just be strong a little while longer," she encouraged._

_"The helicopter just landed," Ric Lansing announced. "They're unloading passengers now. It should be another few minutes before the next group can be evacuated."_

_"Can Emily wait that long?" Nikolas inquired of Monica. The three of them were on the last flight. Which meant they had to wait for the other group to go before they could finally get out of hotel._

_"We don't have any other option," Monica answered worry evident on her face. Her gaze was focused on the dark patch of drying blood on the floor beneath Emily. "I don't understand," she said to no one in particular, "I can't figure out how the tourniquet came loose. It was secure." Her voice was hoarse from unshed tears as she spoke to her daughter hoping Emily could hear her and know that she hadn't meant to let her down. "I would never do anything that endangered you … never."_

_Helena rolled her eyes at Monica display of dismay. Though she knew it was precarious she approached her grandson. "Nikolas I want you take my seat on the next helicopter."_

_"Even if it weren't against the rules we agreed too I wouldn't take your seat," he answered, his eyes never leaving his beloved. "I'm not going anywhere without Emily."_

_"Don't be foolish Nikolas. You are the Cassadine Prince, the future of our family. You're too important. You have to live," Helena insisted. "Nothing is more important then that, certainly not you're ill-advised choice in a fiancée."_

_"How dare you," Monica hissed, "you manipulative old hag – you have no right to judge my daughter or her decision to marry Nikolas."_

_"I would watch yourself," Helena threatened. "It appears the Quartermaines will be losing one family member tonight, I hate for them to have another reason to mourn."_

_"Why you –" Monica started to pounce._

_"Enough Grandmother," Nikolas ordered stepping between the two. "I—We are _not _going to lose Emily. If you can't be supportive I'd like you to wait for the helicopter on the other side of the room."_

_"I think that's an excellent idea," Ric remarked joining the arguing threesome. "We can't afford trouble right now."_

_"I want Nikolas to take my seat," Helena answered giving no credence to anyone else._

_"I said no," Nikolas repeated. He was losing patience with Helena and the entire situation. He couldn't lose Emily. She meant too much to him. And if his Grandmother kept saying that he would, Nikolas wasn't sure what he'd do to her._

_"After all I've done to see that you leave—"_

_"Done?" Nikolas hissed. Realization dawned as he looked into Helena's ice blue eyes. He grabbed a hold of her arm roughly. "What have you done?"_

_The tone of his voice startled her. "No—nothing," she gasped._

_"You need to stop this now," Ric ordered taking in the skeptical and scared faces._

_"No, this is one conversation we're going to finish," Nikolas informed Helena his dark eyes inflamed with rage. "If you'll excuse us," he said ever polite as he pulled Helena towards the balcony._

_"The helicopter will be here any minute," Ric said trying to bring reason back to the situation._

_"It won't take long," Monica answered. She glanced down at Emily who was so pale that it frightened her. "Stay with her," she asked._

_"This is ridiculous," Ric muttered dragging a hand through his hair. He should follow them and stop this madness but looking down at Emily, Ric couldn't blame Nikolas. If it was Elizabeth … he didn't even want to think about it. He knew though that if Elizabeth were here she'd be sitting with her friend. He thanked God that she wasn't; still he did what she would want and sat with Emily._

_Nikolas pushed Helena out onto the balcony. Though the wind had died down there was still enough to whip her hair. He took in her cold beauty and marveled at maliciousness that filled her. This was his legacy. cruelty, murder, mayhem … it was going to end with him. He was going to build a new legacy with Emily. Nothing, not even Helena was going to stop that from happening. "What did you do?"_

_"I already told you," Helena replied coolly, "nothing."_

_"I want the truth this time," Nikolas said darkly. "Your life may depend on it."_

_"Nikolas, really …"_

_"The truth Helena," Monica insisted stepping from behind Nikolas. Though she hadn't raised it she held a gun at her side. The same gun Luke had used to subdue the crowd. The same gun Ric Lansing had confiscated and placed in his jacket pocket. a gun that was all to easily lifted from the distracted ADA._

_Helena's eyes narrowed in on the gun. "I've already told you the truth."_

_"Wrong answer," Monica replied lifting the gun._

_"Are you going to let her threaten me?" Helena asked of Nikolas who stood eyes wide on his future mother-in-law._

_Nikolas met Monica's gaze. A silent accord passed between them. "No."_

_"Nikolas," Helena scolded._

_"The truth," he barked. "It's the only way to save yourself."_

_"Fine," she snapped. "I loosened the tourniquet. I wanted her dead so that you'd be willing to save yourself. I did it for you Nikolas."_

_Her defense caused Nikolas to snap. Grabbing her about her throat Nikolas threw Helena against the wall. "For me?" he scoffed. "Don't you get it _Grandmother_ I have nothing to live for if I don't have Emily?"_

_"Don't be foolish," she managed to strangle out._

_Nikolas squeezed her neck tighter so she couldn't speak anymore. "Listen to me," he said his eyes burning with emotion. "If you _ever_ go near Emily again I will kill you." Helena shook her head slightly, denying his words. "I'm through with you Helena." Nikolas released her neck and stepped back._

_"I'm not," Monica uttered stepping forward with the gun._

_"She's not worth it," Nikolas said cupping Monica's shoulder._

_"Emily is," she replied._

_"Look out!" someone shouted from inside the Versailles room as the building shook with the force of another explosion. _

_Monica heard the sound of crashing glass as windows blew out below them. A thick gray cloud rushed up the side of the building. Distracted by it Monica barely caught Helena's lunge. She pulled the trigger twice hitting Helena square in the chest causing her to fall back as the section of balcony caved in. _

_Bleeding and gasping for breath Helena fell into the fiery inferno below._

_Inside the Versailles room Ric Lansing panted as he held onto an unconscious Emily, who dangled in the gapping hole in the floor. He heard the groan of the wood and felt the piece of it that speared him when he jumped and landed with a thud to catch Emily. The pain of the wound was unbearable but he refused to let go. "Help me," he groaned, blood seeping from his gut._

.

.

.

Preview for the next chapter: The next day Monica almost slips Dillon and Georgie run into each other, Lorenzo offers to help Alexis, and much more …


	5. Careful What You Say

Mo's Babble: Hi guys! I know, it took forever again, I'm sorry about that. For whatever reason (temperamental muses namely) this story takes a lot out of me. In fact, this chapter almost got the best of me, but after some major rearranging I got something bearable written. LOL! Sounds ominous, no? Not sure how good it is, but it's post and move on with the story or just give up. So I thought we try trudging along. 

Stephanie bless you girl for putting up with my complaining and rough draft. I owe you big time, which means, more long-winded reviews will be coming your way. hugs

zaxie-crazythank you so much for enthusiasm and continued replies. A consistent reader and replier on this on has been a blessing.

OMG Loke you read, you replied!! What an honor! :o) As I worship you and your stories almost as much as I worship Stephanie and hers, I was thrilled to see that you R&R. I needed a big ego boost as the muses were kicking my ass, so thanks for helping me take them on!  hugs 

Ok I'll stop rambling now … rest assured while the chapters are coming out slow I'm not giving up.

Chapter 4: Careful What You Say

Two Days Later 

.

.

_Bring sad songs/Let them swell/We had a little heaven and spent some time in hell/We might have faltered, but you know we never fell/Might have missed the mark/But they sure can't say we failed_

_Goodbye, I guess/I said friend you got to know/You'll take a piece of with you/Got of piece of my soul_

_._

_._

_Goodbye Song_ by Erin Burkett

"The mystery is not how does love begin, the mystery is how to make it stay, and the magic occurs when it does.  Ric and I had that magic," Elizabeth's eyes were wet with unshed tears. "I'm not really sure when I started loving Ric, but no matter what was thrown our way we always overcame it.  Love took root in our hearts and kept leading us back to one another," she paused, her heart constricting. This couldn't be real … or the end.  She wanted Ric in her life; she wanted to build a family with him.

Looking around at the people who came to the funeral Elizabeth realized that they were there for _her_ and **not** for Ric. None of them, not her Grandmother, Nikolas, Emily, Lucky or Jason, were there for her husband.  They all despised Ric for what he put her through.  It didn't seem fair.  She had forgiven him, yet they hadn't.

His last act had been heroic, he had rescued Emily.  Elizabeth was grateful for his selfless actions and yet she was also angry with him.  And more, she was angry with Emily, it was a feeling she hadn't admitted to anyone.  Ric had risked his life, which was so precious to her; and Emily, her dearest friend had lived, while her husband hadn't.  It was a selfish feeling Elizabeth knew, but it was one she couldn't help nor hide from any longer.

"Ric was never perfect," Elizabeth finally continued. She felt the weight of her friend's concerned gazes.  She knew they were all there for her, whatever she needed; they would do their best to give her.  But they couldn't give her Ric back and that was what she needed most of all.  "But he tried … for me and our family," she placed a hand on her stomach. "I'll carry you in my heart always," she promised him closing her eyes and finally letting the tears slip through them.

Elizabeth heard the priest's voice but didn't pay attention to his words. They didn't help; she remembered that from when she lost Lucky.  Only time would help, as contrite as that sounded it was true.  As her life moved forward it would give her other things to focus on other then pain and loss.

Though it was difficult to smile, she did so, reassuring her friends that she was fine with staying behind.  She wanted some time alone with him, she assured them.  The worried looks that passed between them started to bother Elizabeth.  She wasn't helpless.  She could take care of herself.  That hard win confidence helped Elizabeth move her friends along until only Jason was left.  And Jason was as silent as she was.  She had missed that about their friendship, the quiet between them that spoke volumes. It helped soothe her some when she looked on her husband's grave.

"I never understood why you forgave him," Jason remarked coming to stand beside her.  It might have been a long time since he and Elizabeth had been on good terms, but Jason still valued her and was searching for something, a way to come to terms with his own feeling for Carly.

"Do you want to know why I forgave him Jason? Other then the obvious reason that he admitted he was wrong and asked for my forgiveness?" Elizabeth remarked a bit caustically knowing it was a slight dig. "Because I loved him, I still do.  Our love went beyond reason or sense.  I knew it was foolish to forgive and probably the worst thing for my baby and me but how could I deny that love? When a love is so strong, so powerful, how can I walk away from it?  That kind of love should have been torn away by all the horrible things he did but wasn't.  So how can you turn your back on that?"

Thinking of Carly, Jason began to realize that you couldn't. "Then you did the right thing by forgiving him."

Elizabeth blinked. That was the last thing she expected Jason Morgan to ever say, especially since he hated Ric.  Looking up at him, she read his eyes and knew something was wrong.  He had been there for her so often in the past and it was that past which compelled her to reach out to him. "What's wrong Jason?"

He shook his head.  Jason didn't want to lie to Elizabeth, but he didn't exactly want to talk about Carly either.  "Timing," he answered finally.

She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her.  At his look Elizabeth pointed out, "That's always been a problem for you."

Jason wasn't the kind of man who looked back.  The past was done, moving forward one day at a time was all you could do.  However, he took Elizabeth's words to heart and thought about it.  Their timing had always been off that was for sure, as had things with Carly and even with Robin. "You're right," he commented.

"I won't pry," Elizabeth assured him, "but I will offer you this piece of advice.  Life is unpredictable Jason. You never really know what's going to happen next, so if there is something you want," she said trying to be diplomatic, "and it makes you happy, then you should go for it."

"It would cause a lot of trouble," he thought of Courtney being hurt, Sonny's reaction, not to mention what it would do to Michael and Morgan.

"Some things are worth whatever trouble they stir up," she countered.

.

.

Monica hadn't expected things to be easy, life never was with the Quartermaines, but the guilt she carried weighed heavily on her heart.  It wasn't like Helena Cassadine was a worthwhile human being. Helena was a heartless, murderer who nearly cost her, her daughter.  Yet that didn't seem to matter. As a doctor she had sworn to heal, and as a human being she respected life.  It was true that in the past she had considered murder more than once but her beliefs never let her go through with her plans.  But this time in a moment of pure anger and hatred she had taken another person's life.  How rotten that life was hadn't stopped the toll the act was taking on her.

So much had happened over the past few months with Emily coming home and finding out about her cancer, with AJ leaving the Quartermaines broke and Tracy slinking back into town to cause a world of trouble.  Being a Quartermaine was never easy, but it seemed harder now than she could ever remember it being.  These last few months her emotions had been pulled in so many directions. Disappoint, fear, pain, worry, exasperation, Monica was sure she could go on listing them forever and now she had another weight to carry … guilt.

Perhaps it wouldn't have been so difficult if Alan hadn't taken such comfort and pride in what she'd done.  She found that twisted, and it was causing her to wonder about her husband's stability, as if worrying about her own wasn't enough.

"Hey you," Bobbie greeted coming up behind Monica causing her to jump.  At her friend's wide blue eyes concern marred Bobbie's face. "Sorry about that."

"No, it's all right. I've just been a bit jumpy," Monica answered. Catching Bobbie's inquiring expression she wished she hadn't said the last part.  She really could use a friend to talk too, but Monica knew she couldn't risk letting the truth out. Lying to Bobbie was never easy, it would be just one more stressor to deal with, and she was truly afraid it would be the one that would break her.

"Is everything all right?" Bobbie inquired. "Has Emily been experiencing any difficulties?"

"No-no, she's fine," Monica replied finding a real reason to smile. "She's at Wyndermere with Nikolas and he's taking perfect care of her, not that Edward or Alan like it very much."

"They're just over-protective," Bobbie, remarked she knew almost too well how the Quartermaine men could be.

"And then some," Monica laughed.  It was forced and she prayed Bobbie wouldn't notice.

"Monica…"

_Damn_, she swore silently. "I thought you'd be at Ric memorial?" Monica remarked hoping to end Bobbie interest.

The sudden shift didn't go unnoticed and it hurt Bobbie to see her friend trying to dodge her.  Monica was one of her oldest and most trusted friends. They had relied on each other through the best and worst life had handed them, no rough patches had been able to ruin their bond.  Then again, Monica could just need some time. "I wanted to be there," she sighed. "You know how fond I am of Elizabeth."

"I do," Monica nodded.

"Scott's memorial was hard," the redhead stated.  "More so then I thought it would be."

"Oh Bobbie," Monica supportively wrapped an arm around Bobbie's waist.

Needing the comfort more then she knew Bobbie rested her head against Monica's. "I really did love him there for a time.  Scott seemed so capable, so unstoppable—sort of like Luke in that respect.  And if my brother ever heard me say that he'd probably disown me," she laughed.

"No doubt."

Bobbie swiped the tears from her eyes, now was not the time to get emotional. "I sent flowers," she said lamely.  Elizabeth was practically a Spencer and she felt guilty for not doing more. Their moment of mutual comfort was cut short when a page went over the loudspeaker for Dr. Monica Quartermaine.  "Want to have lunch together later in the week?" Bobbie asked.

"As long as it's not hospital food count me in," Monica answered with a quick smile before hurrying off down the hall.  It has been a close call, she thought, and now she either had to find away to pull herself together or cancel on Bobbie.

.

.

"Not you again," Alexis groaned when Lorenzo entered her office.  Her mossy eyes flashed with irritation, not so much at his uninvited appearance, but at her body's unwanted reaction to him.  She did **not** want to notice that he cut a dashing figure in his dark suit or that she found the amusement that flashed in his cornflower blue eyes appealing to her on a level she was unwilling to explore.

"Good afternoon Ms. Davis," Lorenzo greeted a smile touching his lips.  It was interesting catching her off-guard.  Her long hair was pulled back in sloppy ponytail and her suit jacket was tossed on the arm of her chair.  Her reading glasses were low on her nose as she looked up at him from behind her desk. What would she look like completely relaxed?  He no longer questioned the desire to find out, but he had yet to decide if he wanted act on that urge to find out.  "It's good to see that the new DA is hard at work fighting crime. Your predecessor was less concerned with law and order, then lining his pockets."

"No doubt you know this from personal experience," she quipped.

"Are you implying that I would bribe a public official?" Lorenzo asked with a raised brow.

He managed to look affronted and completely innocent and Alexis knew better than to believe either one.  He was an international criminal after all—dealing arms, selling drugs, and God knew what else. Proving it though was the problem.  Lorenzo, like Sonny, knew how to stay clean.  Hell, she'd help Sonny stay out of jail more times then she could probably count.  It didn't matter if they owned a few legitimate businesses or not, they were criminals.  Lorenzo wore the title well.  He was slick and charming, and certainly after something, but what?  "I'm not Scott Baldwin," she stated. "I'm not about to make any implications that I can't prove in a court of law. Just so we're clear though … I'm not for sale."

"I would never presume that a woman like you would be," he remarked setting her more on edge.

"Well since you're not here to influence me professionally and we have no personal connections, I'd like you to leave."  To prove her point, Alexis dropped her eyes to the case in front of her and tried to start reading again.  After the first two words she lost her train of thought.  He was still in her office, looking at her, she could feel his intense eyes studying her.  Unnerved she blew out a ragged breath. "Was there something else you wanted?"

It was loaded question, undoubtedly Alexis had no idea how loaded, Lorenzo mused.  He could picture all kinds of things he wanted from her and found it slightly disconcerting, that she could consume him so.  By all rights she was his enemy and a woman he should loathe.  She had taken his brother from him and left Sage an orphan.  What was it about the women of Port Charles?  Why did he find himself feeling things for them that he shouldn't? "To offer you my help," he finally answered.

"I don't need it," she replied automatically interrupting him.

"… before I leave," Lorenzo finished.  He watched fascinated as shock filled her eyes. Alexis blinked it away quickly and he found that he admired the way she could rebuild her defenses so quickly.

"Leave?" she asked before she could stop herself and struggled internally.  Port Charles would be down a criminal figure if Lorenzo left.  As the new DA she should be thrilled.  But for those reasons she didn't want to examine she wasn't.

"Yes," Lorenzo replied.  He could see that his news mattered to her and he wondered if that meant he mattered.  He shook the thought from his mind the second it sprung up.

"Well then…" Alexis licked her lips.  What was she supposed to say?  Have a nice flight perhaps?  Or good riddance?  "I," she stopped herself from saying appreciate.  She didn't want him interfering with her life, she reminded herself.  She was a capable, successful woman who did not need a man to take care of her, her daughter, or her life.  "Like I said," she continued, her voice a bit harder, "I don't need your assistance. It was a," fascinating she thought but didn't allow herself to say it, "very presumptuous and unneeded offer."  He smirked at her.  The insufferable man actually smirked at her.

"It's a standing offer counselor," Lorenzo stated. "Good day."

Alexis watched him turn to leave. "Not any more," she muttered loud enough for him to hear.  His response was again unexpected; Lorenzo chuckled as he left her office.

.

.

After a tedious day at school Georgie made her way to Kelly's.  Normally she enjoyed going to PC High.  To her studying was not just about getting good grades and proving herself, it was a passion.  Knowledge, seeking and acquiring it, was one of her greatest joys.  But seeing Dillon in the halls had dimmed that joy.

There was a time when seeing Dillon lit up her entire world and Georgie missed that so much.  She missed him.  She missed laughing with Dillon, watching old movies with him, kissing him … what they had seemed so perfect.  It hadn't been though, she reminded herself. At least she hadn't been able to let it be that way because of her jealousy over Sage.  It was that jealousy that led her to true stupidity and the creation of Tom.

Georgie still wasn't sure what she'd been thinking, if she had been thinking at all.  And therein lied the problem.  She got so tangled up in her feelings for Dillon that she lost what she identified herself most with, her smarts.  An intelligent person wouldn't have made a boyfriend or an elaborate scheme to make Dillon so jealous that he'd fight for her.  She had to reprioritize, and being that intelligent person was first on her list, then, maybe if Dillon was still interested they could see about being that happy couple they managed to be for a while.

Resolved, if not happy, with her plan Georgie reached for the door handle. Her hand collided with another and she looked up into Dillon's eyes.

"Sorry," he smiled longingly. "I wasn't paying attention." Dillon cringed. Way to go, he berated himself, let her think that you're incapable of noticing her.

"Neither was I," Georgie replied. Her heart was fluttering and when her palms began getting sweaty she pulled her hand back from the handle.

Being a gentleman, Dillon pulled the door open for her. "Meeting Maxie?" he inquired, hoping for just a little bit of news.

"Yeah," she answered. "We're having a Mother Meeting. She's not as happy about having Mom home as I am," Georgie found herself explaining.  She missed talking over her problems with Dillon, he always offered amusing and insightful commentary, and found herself falling back into that pattern. "It's like she's trying to pick up where we left off, but it's been almost a year and a lot has happened." As she told him about why Maxie was holding a grudge she came to realize that she was still upset with their mother for that too.  "How about you?" Georgie asked wanting to skip self-awareness for the time being.  But before she could help herself she asked, "Here to meet Sage?" She regretted the question as soon as it came flying out of her mouth.

The hint of jealousy he heard in her voice gave Dillon hope. "Nope. I actually … we're not friends anymore. What I mean is we're not seeing each other anymore—in any capacity."

"Oh," Georgie managed to mouth.

"There you are," Maxie cried pulling Georgie through the doors of Kelly's. "You're late," she bemoaned, "and with Mom's stupid new curfew rule we'll have to make this quick."

.

.

He'd been brooding all day.  Sonny hated to admit that his mood had anything to do with Ric, but it did. Whether he hated him or not, Ric had been his brother and now he was dead. Worse of all he died nobly.  It infuriated Sonny that Ric would be remembered that way—as a hero.

Ric Lansing was no hero.  His so-called brother was a sick man.  Obsessive to the brink of insanity, when it came to getting the better of him, and Sonny supposed that Ric might have finally managed it. The kidnapping creep was now thought of as hero who left behind a grieving wife with child.  And what was he?  A reputed mobster with a broken family and a mistress he used to hide from the pain of losing his wife and children.

When Max let in Courtney she found brother staring out the window, a glass of whiskey in his hand. He was holding it so tight that his knuckles were white. "Sonny?"

He didn't respond to her first call. Slowly Sonny raised the crystal glass and took a sip of the aged alcohol and it burned down his throat with satisfaction.  He heard his sister say his name again.  Sonny didn't want look at Courtney; her pale blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes filled with concern for him would be too much to face. "What?"

Courtney bit her lip. His voice was hard and unfriendly. It was a tone she often heard him use when speaking with Mike and it cut her when he used it on her now.  She knew this had to be difficult day for Sonny.  Ric was his brother, that family connection meant something to him, even if he despised him.  She wished Jason were here to do this for her, but he had felt the need to go to funeral for Elizabeth's sake.  It was sore spot for her; Jason's need to do things for other women, Carly included.

"I just wanted to check on you."

"I'm fine Courtney," he spat.

She didn't want to argue with him.  Now was not the time.  It was clear to her that things were still too raw for him to deal with, she shouldn't push, she knew.  "Do you," Courtney was about to ask if he needed anything but she knew how he'd answer—no.  Sonny Corinthos would never admit to needing something from anyone, including his sister. "Do you," she started again; "want to go to dinner with me tonight. Just the two of us? We haven't done something together like that since…" she came to a stuttering halt.  If she mentioned shopping for her wedding dress would he think of her wedding day?  Would he think of Ric kidnapping Carly and all that followed?

Sonny could picture the happy look that had been on Courtney's face when they finally found the perfect gown.  His baby sister, a radiant angel – it was a stark contrast to the bitterness he felt.  He knew it was pointless to wallow in that darkness but he couldn't think of a reason to pull himself up out of it. "No."

"Sonny," Courtney protested.

"Just get out," he ordered before downing the rest of his whiskey.

.

.

The knock on her office door interrupted Alexis from her work and she couldn't help but wonder if it was Lorenzo again.  Her breath began to catch in anticipation of seeing him and the second she realized that she frowned. _Not going there_, she reminded herself. "Yes," she called out.

Brian entered DA Davis' office.  She hadn't changed it much from the way Scott had set it up. The pictures on the desk where different, the diploma's on the walls carried a different name and that was about it.  Still in the last few days he come to respect Alexis Davis for her dedication.  Knowing that he was about to test it was not pleasant.

"Detective Beck," she smiled. "I thought I explained that I expected you take it easy if you were going to come back to work. Lucky, Office Spencer," Alexis corrected herself, "thinks you've been pushing yourself to hard."

It was unwanted concern, but Brian appreciated it. "It was my collar," he explained. "I had to follow it through."

Standing there tall and somewhat defiant, he reminded Alexis of Nikolas. Her nephew would see his duty through at all cost. "All right. What does forensics have to say about of Jane Doe?"

"The body has been identified as Helena Cassadine," Brian stated. He saw a number of emotions flicker across the DA's face.

It shouldn't have shocked her, Alexis knew Helena was dead; she had fallen into a fiery death that she no doubt deserved. "I'll get a hold of Nikolas. I can't image he'll have a service but he'll want to bury her."

"We can't release the body yet," Brian informed her.

"Why not? We know she died during the cave-in in the Versailles Room. Case closed," she said dismissively.

"Apparently not," he countered. "Helena was shot, twice, practically at point-blank range before falling through the floor.  If she fell through the floor at all," Brian remarked.

"Don't be ridiculous," Alexis scoffed. What Brian was suggestion just couldn't be true because that would mean that either Nikolas or Monica had shot Helena, possibly even pushed her to her death.

"Helena Cassadine was shot," Brian stated coolly. "A crime was committed."

"I'm aware of that," Alexis stated.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Brian challenged.

.

.

Previews of Chapter 5 (Unexpected Complications): Lorenzo tells Sage he can't go quite yet; Luke finds out how he, Skye and logical don't go together, Nikolas and Monica discuss their predicament and more.


	6. Unexpected Complications

Mo's Babble: I know what you're thinking – Mo and quick chapter turn around time? Hell hasn't frozen over, at least I don't think it has … I mean, it be a lot colder up here if it had, right? LOL! So a couple things to say, the first being don't expect another chapter any time soon. Not to be ominous or anything but cleaning up a 200-page round robin my friends and I wrote, working two jobs, and having a ton of promised in-depth reviews to do (they're coming Stephanie, I promise – and you to Loke) … not to mention that I'm going to New Orleans on the 20th. So as you can see general craziness is my life, but hey I like it that way. 

Hmm … what else? Oh I bow down to the greatness that is Stephanie, for her brilliance and her willingness to proofread. What should I send in homage to you oh Goddess of Useless Data? LOL!

Loke, thanks once again for an awesome reply. You put the biggest smile on my face and my head was huge for days. Hehe! ;o)

Cayla sorry it took me so long, but ta-da more Luke and Skye in this chapter. I hope you like.

So I'll shut up now, because if I don't I could babble on forever.

Chapter 5: Unexpected Complications 

.

The Next Day 

.

"So I was thinking we could go to the house in Caracas," Sage told her Uncle happily chatting over the breakfast table.  Truly excited about making a fresh start she had spent the past few days packing up all her things.  She was prepared to go at a moment's notice now, and was, in fact, looking forward to when her Uncle said they could finally leave Port Charles.  "It's always been one of my favorites.  The garden there," she bounced on her chair in the uncouth excitement of a schoolgirl she normally wouldn't display, "is the most beautiful place I think my Dad ever took me."

"Or maybe we can go to Tokyo?" she mused aloud again before he could respond.  "The architecture there, and the pace of the city is unreal.  I'd have to brush up on my Japanese though," Sage considered with a frown.  "I was never very fluent with it.  In fact, I think I got a D in it my last semester at boarding school.  So let's not go there."

"How about Paris?" she asked her eyes lighting up.  "Mon français est passable."

Lorenzo chuckled at his niece's atrocious accent.  He loved seeing her this happy and excited.  It was obvious that getting away from Port Charles was what Sage wanted and more importantly needed.  He wanted to give her that, but at the same time wasn't yet ready to leave.  A pair of mossy eyes had him captivated, and no matter how unwillingly he may be ensnared by them, he felt the urge to explore why it was so appealing.

"I know you would like to leave soon Sage," he started, "but I have something that I need to do here before I can go.  I'm not sure how long it will take to handle it."

"Well we can… not leave?" Sage questioned, hurt flooding her dark eyes.

"I thought perhaps you'd like to leave before I do," Lorenzo explained.

"No.  I want to be with you Uncle Lorenzo.  I want us to be a family."

"We are a family Sage," he reassured her.

"Not if you ship me back off to boarding school." She was furious with herself for getting her hopes up.  Why should her Uncle be any different then her Father?  Luis had only been good at being a father to her if he was in one country while she was in another.

"I already promised you I wouldn't send you back to boarding school," Lorenzo couldn't help feeling slightly exasperated with his niece.

"I don't understand—if you're not shipping me off to boarding school then what?"

"I've been cultivating some new business in London, with the Pound being so much stronger then the Dollar it seemed the most logical thing … and I'm boring you," Lorenzo laughed as Sage's eyes began to glaze over.

"Pretty much," Sage agreed.  "But if it's important to you, then it's important to me," she told him earnestly.

"I appreciate that," he smiled at her effort.  "I was thinking we could relocate there if you like."

"London?  Really?" Sage squealed.  "That sounds perfect.  And who knows, maybe I'll even meet a handsome prince," she teased.  She had never been to London, in fact, her Father had never discussed visiting the city let alone mentioned the fact that they owned property there.  "I didn't even know we had a house there."

"It's been closed since I left Oxford," Lorenzo explained a haunted look flashing in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he assured her.  "I've made arrangements to have the house prepared.  It's ready now, in fact.  You can fly out as soon as you like."

"But I don't want to go without you," Sage pouted.

"And I hate to send you there by yourself, but I _have_ to see this through Sage.  Once I have, I'll join you in London."

"Promise?" she asked.

"Of course," Lorenzo vowed.  The two grinned at each other.  "Now finish you're breakfast before it gets cold."

.

.

"Funny, I didn't expect you to search me out," Brenda remarked opening her hotel room to Jax.  Though both the Quartermaines and Robin, who was staying at Mac's, had offered her a place to stay she chose a hotel.  Less prying that way.

"That makes two of us," Jax commented.  He had wished a thousand times since learning that Brenda was back in town that his ex-fiancée hadn't come back or that Skye hadn't told him about her return.  There was a slim chance that he could have stayed blissfully unaware of her presence.  The odds were stacked against him but that was how he liked it.

It was awkward seeing her again.  It had taken him months to realize how cold and heartless he'd been the day of their almost wedding.  The fresh pain he had been feeling was too much to deal with at the time; so much so he had been unable to be kind or reasonable.  "You're still stunning."

A hesitant smile touched her lips.  "Charming as always."  It was the truth for the most part.  Brenda could think of very few instances when Jax hadn't been polite and charming, but those memories, were the moments that hurt most.  "So, did you need something?  Or were you looking for Robin?"

"No.  Actually I had lunch with her the other day," Jax informed her.  "She's helping Felicia get the house ready for Mac."

"Already knew that," Brenda stated.  "Best friend and roommate here."

"Right, of course," Jax nodded.  "I didn't come here … the thing is – I just needed to see you.  It probably doesn't make any sense, but I just needed to see you."

"Actually," Brenda sighed leaning against her door, "it does.  We loved each other Jax.  You were a huge part of my life, one of the better parts of my life up until the end.  I'd like to think it was the same for you."

"It was.  Loving you Brenda was unexpected and probably the happiest time of my life.  And I need to apologize for the way I ended things, if you'll let me?" Jax asked.  When she nodded he continued, "I know it was the right decision, but I handled it wrong.  I intentionally hurt you and I'll regret that forever."

"Was it?" Brenda asked.  "The right decision I mean, because I totally agree with rest."  She didn't doubt her feelings anymore. She had loved Jax completely but she'd let go him.  Now she was worried about him being hurt again.

"I was crazy in love with you Brenda, hell," he muttered, "I still love you … it's not the same though.  When I look at you now I don't see the woman I was in love with and I guess I needed to be sure of that."

Tears stung her dark eyes.  "I still love you too Jax.  I guess I needed to see you as well to realize that I'm not in love with you anymore either.  You'll always be important to me though."

"Hey," he brushed the tears from her face, "the same goes.  You'll always be the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Please," Brenda laughed with a shake of her head, causing her raven locks to sway.  "I drove you crazy and broke your heart …"

"And loved me like crazy?"

"That too," she agreed.  "So where does that leave us?"

"As friends I hope," Jax answered.  Though he'd hadn't been able to admit till now, he missed having her in his life.  "I've lived without you before, twice now.  I don't like it much."

"Me either," Brenda stated.  "I've missed you Jax."

He pulled her to him, "I've missed you too.  How about I buy you a late breakfast and we can catch up?" he offered.

"Sounds nice," she smiled.  "You can tell me all about Sam."  Worry flashed across his face.  "What?  I have excellent sources."

"Lila?"

"Her too.  Look Jax, I want you to be happy.  Really, really happy."  Brenda just wasn't certain that Sam was the woman who could make him happy, especially if she was involved with Sonny as well.

"I'm getting there," he remarked.

"With Sam?" Brenda questioned not sure how'd she take his answer.  At least when Jax was with Skye, he had been with a woman who loved him and was willing to do whatever necessary to protect their relationship.  It was also handy that Skye despised Sonny almost as much as he did.

"Surprisingly, yeah."

.

.

Logical.

Luke hated that word, but it rolled of Skye's silky tongue with ease.  _Logical_.  Skye wanted to be logical about things between them. He supposed he couldn't blame her.  He wasn't a good bet, a broken man who would probably always hold a part of himself back.  Admittedly Skye deserved a man who could give her his entire heart, but Luke was a self-aware person even if he didn't come across that way.  He knew his flaws—one of them being that he was a selfish bastard.  Skye was worthy of more but he wasn't willing to step back and let her have it because he wanted her for himself.  "Darlin' there isn't a logical bone in any Spencers' body.  Don't let Lucky fool you with that Officer Spencer crap.  In fact," he chuckled, "take it as more proof."

Skye tossed some of her long fiery hair behind her shoulder.  Luke was going to listen to her if it killed both of them.  "What happened the other day…"

"This kiss?" Luke asked with a knowing grin, his blue eyes flashing.

"There was no kiss," the words came through gritted teeth.

"But there would have been," he argued.

"Don't be cute Luke," Skye sighed exasperated.  When he stepped forward she took a quick step back.  "For once can't you be a reasonable adult?" She threw out her hands to block him from trying to move towards her again.

"Now what fun would that be?" Luke watched the fire consume her eyes.  She was definitely _his_ Blaze.

"I need you to be serious here for a moment Luke," she ordered.  "Just try it this once. For me?"

"Blaze, darlin' you know you've got me. You want serious?" Luke asked, forcing the grin from his face.  "You've got it."

"Thank you," Skye smiled.  They were finally getting somewhere.  As fond as she was of Luke and yearned for something more between them, she had to protect herself.  Her last two heartbreaks, losing Jax to Brenda and then Kristina to Alexis, had nearly broken her completely.  She couldn't, no wouldn't risk her heart again.  "Now as I was saying, I think we need to be logical about our partnership."

"It's more then that," he all but growled.

"I know," Skye said quickly.  The predatory look in Luke's eyes worried her and she felt her skin grow hot as her heart sped up.  This was why she needed to set ground rules, she reminded herself.  "We're friends. Good friends," she amended before he could interrupt her again.  "And while you have the tendency to disappear on occasion," one of your more annoying habits, she thought.  "I know I can rely on you. I trust you Luke," she smiled.  "And that's not something I do easily, which is why I think it's important that we forget about that almost kiss the other day.  I don't do romance—not well at least," Skye pointed out face scrunching.

"It's not my best department either," Luke remarked.

"Please," Skye laughed.  "You were happily married to Laura for years before …" she trailed off as his face darkened.  "Sorry.  Look Luke, maybe we shouldn't even be having this conversation."

"You started it Blaze."

"Well maybe I shouldn't have." she exclaimed clearly flustered.  "It was ridiculous for me to assume that you'd be interested in me that way."

"Which way is that?" Luke captured her in his arms before she could get away.  Passion swirled in his blue eyes when he glazed down at her.

"Luke," Skye sighed going soft in his embrace.  _How did this happen_, she wondered. She wanted to keep things nice and simple between them.  So much for that.

"I'm going to kiss you now," Luke informed her leaning his face down towards hers.  "If that's a problem for you Red, you better speak up while you can."

It wasn't a problem, it was exactly what she wanted and Skye knew denying was pointless.  Like moth to a flame she was drawn to Luke.  "Shut up and kiss me already."

.

.

"Hi there," Courtney greeted walking up to the counter at Kelly's.  When Brian turned to look her way she smiled and felt something tug at her when his soft brown eyes connected with hers.  It was a pleasant if not disconcerting feeling.

As it always did, Courtney's beauty reached past his defenses and into his heart.  He allowed himself a moment of feeling love for her, he let it swell and fill him with a moment of peace and happiness before he shut it off.

She saw the change take place in him and something broke inside her.  She'd done that to Brian and Courtney couldn't help the ache that filled her heart because of it.  He was hurt because of her and she regretted it.  "Did you need something?" he asked his voice aloof.  Courtney missed the soft tone that seemed reserved for her until now.

"I just wanted to check on you," she answered.  Which was true enough.  She had been worried about Brian, especially when she learned from Bobbie that he had checked himself out of the hospital.  A quick call to the PCPD and she found out he was back on the job.  It was to soon, she thought, and she couldn't help but worry, he was pushing himself too hard, too fast.  Brain needed to rest and heal.

"I'm fine." He knew his voice was clipped and cold, but he couldn't help it.  He had to protect himself somehow.  His heart had bled enough over the years.  He turned back to his lunch, too swiftly and sucked in a pained breath.

"No you're not," Courtney commented angry with him for pushing himself.  She lifted her hand to his shoulder to offer comfort.

"What are you doing?" he asked irritably, his hard brown eyes meeting her confused blue ones.

"I just want to—to …" Courtney trailed off not sure how to answer.

"I don't need or want your sympathy Mrs. Morgan," he said.  He saw that his professionalism cut her.  He wanted to curse her for giving him slight glimmers of hope that would never amount to anything.

"Brian … please," she asked, her eyes imploring.  "I'm worried about you."

"Don't be," he snapped.

Courtney ground her teeth.  "Trust me I wish I wasn't.  It would be so much easier if I could hate you, or dismiss you from my thoughts, but I can't.  We're—we were," she amended, "friends."

"I thought I was lying to you," he countered.  "Playing you to get information on Jason."

"Well weren't you?" she asked, hurt by the implications.  She had wanted it to be more.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Brian reminded her.  "You wanted me out of your life, so have the decency to stay out of mine."  He started to get up but she held on to him, not letting him leave the stool.

"Is anyone looking out for you?  Making sure you take your antibiotics?  Or that you're getting enough to rest?" she asked desperately.

"Last I checked you weren't my mother or my wife, Courtney.  I don't need you take care of me."

"But I wa—" Courtney stopped the words from coming out of her mouth.  Her eyes went wide as she leaned back, her hand slipping from Brain's shoulder.  Where did that come from, she wondered?  This urge to care for Brain Beck.  It didn't make a lick of sense.  She wasn't in love with him … at least she couldn't be, because she _loved_ Jason.

"Do you even know what you want?" Brain challenged Courtney as he stood.  "Because I don't think you know and I'm not about to serve my heart on a sliver platter to you so you can figure it out and run back to your husband.  You chose Jason," he said bitterly.  "I finally get that.  Being in between you and Jason isn't a life Courtney, and I want, no I deserve a life.  So I'm out of it."

Dumbfounded she watched him walk away from her.  It hurt in a way she couldn't begin to fathom watching him go.  It had to be post-traumatic stress or something, Courtney thought.  Ever since the fire everyone she knew had been acting strange.  That's all it was … all it could be.**__**

.

.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Monica spoke as soon as Nikolas closed the door to Stefan's old study.  That was how he would always see the slightly gloomy room decorated with dark wood and rich brown fabric.  "We have to figure something out," he replied.  "We don't have much of a choice."

"What about Emily?" Monica question.  Whatever information the investigation Alexis insisted on pursuing dug up would hurt her daughter.

"She's asleep," Nikolas assured her.  Looking into the nervous blue eyes of his Grandmother's killer he felt nothing but compassion.  Helena had taken so much from the people of Port Charles and it was only right that her reign of terror was over.  He wasn't glad she was dead, but he wasn't sorry either.  Maybe he was more of a Cassadine then he ever realized.

"Good, I don't want her added to the conspiracy charges," Monica cracked the morose joke.

"There won't be any charges," Nikolas assured her.  He could see the pressure that was bearing down on her.  Her blue eyes were wide with concern and her soft face had grown hard.  It figured that even in death Helena would find away to have a hold over him.

"Don't be naive Nikolas," Monica sighed.  "No matter how much Alexis would like to protect you, and by extension me, she can't."

"Her allegiance is to me."

"I don't doubt that, but would you really be willing to put her in such a compromising position?" she challenged.  "Would you be willing to risk her job?  Perhaps even her freedom and her daughter?"

"No. Of course not," Nikolas answered automatically.  He meant it too; protecting the people he loved was central to him and almost as natural as breathing.

"Well then, Alexis can't just drop the investigation.  And it's not like she can lead it in another direction," Monica pointed out.  "Helena wouldn't have been able to kill herself.  Everyone who was still in the Versailles Room knows that you dragged her out on the balcony and I followed."

"They don't know who fired the gun though," Nikolas pointed out.  "Not to mention they haven't even found the weapon yet.  Without that they have no clue as to who shot her.  Unless we say otherwise and I don't plan on saying anything."

"It's not that simple Nikolas," Monica replied.  "We both had motive and opportunity.  If one of us doesn't confess, Alexis might be forced to charge us both.  I won't let that happen.  You didn't shoot Helena, I did.  So I'm going to confess."

"What?" Nikolas asked completely taken aback.  "You can't do that."

"We don't have a lot of options at this point," she said sadly.  "Living with the act is hard enough but if you and Emily suffer because I refuse to admit to it … I just couldn't live with myself."

"And you think Emily will be able to live with it if you're in jail?" Nikolas shot back.  "Monica she needs you."

"I love my daughter," Monica said with a smile.  "She's been a blessing but she doesn't need me now like she first did.  Besides, she has you now.  You're what she needs."

"Don't be ridiculous," Nikolas snapped.  He was quickly losing his patience.  "You can't go to jail for killing Helena.  Not after what she did.  She nearly cost Emily her life, not to mention the reign of terror she wreaked on everyone that I've ever cared about.  She's taken enough.  I won't let her take anymore."

"I appreciate that Nikolas," Monica reached out to him.  "I understand why you feel that way, but we don't have a lot of options."

"We still have some time," he insisted.  "That's all I'm asking for Monica, just some time.  Let me try and figure out if we can deflect the charges and Alexis without causing damage to any of us."

"You do realize how unlikely that is?" she asked wanting him to be reasonable.

"I have to try," Nikolas persisted.  "Not just for you, Emily and Alexis, but for myself.  Please Monica, give me a few days?"

"All right," she conceded.  "Try Nikolas, but don't be disappointed if this doesn't work."

"It will," he promised.

She laughed then, it was either that or cry.  "I'll give you a few days, but if you can't figure something out … I'm confessing."

"Monica—"

"That's the deal," Monica stated.  "Take it or leave it."

"I'll take it," Nikolas replied.  _And I'll make it work_, he thought, _even if I have to confess myself_.  He wouldn't let someone else pay for Helena's death.  It was like a spell had been broken and he was finally free from the Cassadine curse.  He would be in Monica debt forever.  If he had to sacrifice his future happiness he would, it was the least he could do.

.

.

Previews of chapter 6 (No One Expects the Spanish Inquisition): Elizabeth receives and unexpected inheritance, Sage misunderstands an overheard conversation, Skye turns to an unlikely person for advice and more.


	7. No One Expects the Spanish Inquisition

Mo's Babble: Ok, it's been awhile. A long while, but I'm finally back. Ah … that's about it. LOL!

**Chapter 6**

**No One Expects the Spanish Inquisition**

Two Days Later 

It was a couple days shy of the two-week mark since the fire had ravaged the Port Charles Hotel. That night had changed many people's lives and Carly Corinthos was no different. Her life had shifted on its axis in so many ways and Carly was still trying to deal with the repercussions. Slowly but surely, her divorce from Sonny was moving forward without bitterness. A fact in itself that was amazing considering the resentment that had been festering between them. Carly mourned losing her life with Sonny. Even in the darkest moments she had loved her husband desperately, to an extreme that was beyond reason at times. That type of all encompassing devotion seemed to be her specialty she thought with a snort remembering how her relationship with Jason had started and evolved. It was clear to her now, that even while she loved Sonny and built a life with him, the only reason she'd been able to was because Jason was still included. She had thought she needed him as only a friend, her rock. But it went deeper then that her need to have him in her life had always been there and she feared it always would.

Michael bounded down the steps, loud thumps echoing after him. "I'm ready," he declared happily. The little boy was thrilled to be going to the park with his Mother and Uncle Jason.

"Do you have your gloves?" Carly asked of her son. Her focus had shifted swiftly to Michael's needs. Michael's needs were one of the reasons she moved in with Jason and Courtney without really thinking about it. She wanted her son to be close to his father and the other people who loved him so much. The tension in the penthouse was growing daily and she was grateful the Michael didn't seem to notice it.

"Yep," he answered proudly, pulling the gloves from his pockets.

"Good," she smiled down at him and ruffled his hair. The motherly gesture came naturally to her now. But she could still remember a time when she was frightened of holding her own child. Then, as always, Jason had helped her. "Why don't you get Max while I get my coat?"

"Okay," Michael agreed his blue eyes alight with excitement. He made quite a picture; a redheaded freckled faced moppet who always seemed to be caught up in some kind of mischief or another. He was a handful but one Carly adored. She would do anything for her sons, but she didn't think she could live with Jason; feeling the way she did about him, while he was married to another woman.

"Well my track record is still intact," Carly grumbled as she slipped on her coat. As much as Michael and Morgan would miss being around Jason everyday, she knew they had to move. It was that or she'd go crazy and Carly wasn't about to go back to Ferncliff, which meant she would have to tell Jason today at the park.

Carly had been prepping herself for days now. If she didn't do it soon she knew she'd never would and they would all end up being miserable.

.

.

Elizabeth was grateful to feel Lucky's hand in hers as Ric's lawyer read his will. The baby sat heavily but quiet inside her, as if sensing how stressful this was for her. She was a strong woman; it wasn't a strength that she was born with, rather one she managed to scrape together after horrible events she'd endured. Still she'd learned to rely on it and on herself. Even so her husband's death had taken a horrible toll on her. It felt as if all of her strength had been sapped out of her. Thankfully, Elizabeth knew she had good friends, like Lucky, whom she could lean on.

"Wait a minute," Lucky interjected his blue eyes narrowing as he collected and collated the facts. "Ric owned controlling stock in his father's company?"

"Companies," Franklin corrected. "Trevor Lansing amassed a tidy fortune during his life, which in turn, he left to his son. While Ric chose to pursue his interest outside of his father's businesses he still retained majority control. Now he's left some of his stock and accounts in trust for his child, but the rest Mrs. Lansing will be inheriting directly."

"But I don't know how to run a company," Elizabeth remarked wide-eyed squeezing Lucky's hand. "Please tell me I'm not expected to run any of them."

"Well I suppose you could try," Franklin mused. "The board members would have deciding factor in that of course. If you are interested in running one of the companies Mr. Lansing made it clear to me that I am to assist you in that endeavor."

"I'm an artist Mr. Franklin," Elizabeth informed the thin and proper man before her. "Not a business woman. I don't know the first thing about running a business or handling high finance."

"You could of course sell your shares," Franklin informed her. "It would bring you a tidy sum. Or you could hire a portfolio manager to assist and advise you. I could even recommend a few."

"I—Thank you, but no. I need to think about this," she said. "I don't have to do anything right now do I?"

"No Mrs. Lansing. There are other steps that need to be taken first. The transfer of accounts and stocks in your name and completing the trust to name a few."

"So you have time," Lucky reassured her. "Nothing has to be decided today."

Her grip on Lucky's hand loosened. "Good," Elizabeth breathed out feeling better. A decision would have to be made eventually she knew. She wouldn't hide from that or anything else. It was time to start building up her strength again.

.

.

It wasn't eavesdropping – not really. Technically the penthouse was still her home and her Uncle Lorenzo had given her free range of the place. Except of course for his private office. Sage never went in there. She knew it was off limits.

Could she help it that the car was ready earlier? Or that her Uncle was in his office when it came? No of course not. It wasn't her fault that the office door had been left slightly ajar. She couldn't be faulted for standing at the door, ready to knock and overhearing her Uncle. So it wasn't eavesdropping. At least not technically, and that was important part.

Her Uncle's words played over and over again in her mind. "I need information on Alexis Davis. Everything. Even the things that she doesn't want anyone to know. Is that clear?"

The words had sent a thrill through her. Her palms had actually gone sweaty like the night she'd held the gun on Alexis herself. Sage couldn't help the hatred that she carried in her heart. She could mask it, even pretend for long periods of time that it didn't exist, but it always there.

Sage never understood why her Uncle had saved Alexis' life the night of fire. The woman had taken her father from her and deserved to pay. A life for a life. Vengeance it seemed was in her blood, passed on to her from her father. It was simple – she wanted Alexis dead and it was finally going to happen, Sage thought, a smile spreading across her face. That was the pressing business keeping her Uncle in town. And it also occurred to her why her Uncle had waited. He didn't want her see it happen. That's why he saved Alexis that night. It was foolish of him to think that killing Alexis would alter her feelings for him. She was touched, not horrified. It was very tempting to insist on staying and watching the woman who took her father away get what she deserved.

"Sage?" Lorenzo questioned pulling his door open.

"Hmm?" She focused on her Uncle's face and smile grew. "Sorry," she said with a shake of her head. "I came to tell you that the car is ready and got lost in thought. It's not like Port Charles is my home or anything. But I'm going to miss it … well, more like miss being with you." Sage blew out a breath. "What I mean to say is that you're my home."

Lorenzo lifted a hand to her face. "You're truly a blessing Sage. I'm going to miss being with you as well."

"I'm sure your business won't keep you long," she replied.

He wasn't so sure, but Lorenzo didn't want to dampen her spirits. His mysterious attraction to Alexis was something he intended to shake by one means or another and until he did he had no intention of leaving Port Charles. "I hope not," he agreed pulling her to him. "We have some extra time before your flight," Lorenzo commented as they began walking down the hall arm in arm. "Anything special you want to do with it?"

"Besides just being with you, nope," Sage answered.

.

.

From the bench ten-feet away from the swing-set Jason watched Michael pump his legs to make the swing go higher. There had been a time when the kid had insisted on being pushed. _"Higher Jason. Higher." _Lately Michael insisted on doing it himself. He missed the little boy's excited instructions but watching him grow up, and seeing him come into his own was a different pleasure. It didn't matter what legal actions had been taken, whatever papers had been signed – in his heart Michael would always be his son.

"He just adores showing off for his Uncle Jason," Carly said breaking the silence they'd been sitting in. She saw something flash so quickly in Jason's blue eyes that she thought that she might have imagined it – but it seemed to happen every time she referred to him as Michael's Uncle Jason. Carly was not naive or that selfish; she realized what she put Jason through … and what she took away from him. She had begged him to be a father and then systemically stripped him of the title even when she hadn't meant to. Carly was well aware of the pain she caused Jason and it still amazed and humbled her that he didn't hate her – that through everything, all of her lies and schemes, all of the pain and crazy possessiveness that he stood by her, looked after her, forgave her and even still loved her. She wasn't sure what she did to deserve Jason but she was grateful every day that she had him.

Jason didn't reply, instead he lifted his cup of coffee to his lips and took a long sip. The cold weather didn't bother him, it never had, but he could sense the trouble brewing. He had been trying to put it off for days. Still he knew it was coming. When Carly and Michael first greeted him at the swings he sensed that whatever Carly had been bottling up inside her was going to come out. For one of the few times in his life he was nervous and frankly it wasn't a feeling he cared for.

Carly shifted on the bench. She rested her cup of coffee on her leg and pulled her other glove-clad hand through her hair. She knew this wasn't going to be easy but she hadn't expected the moment to be this difficult either. It wasn't like she abandoning her family and yet, it hadn't been this hard when her marriage to Sonny fell apart. She wasn't cutting off ties with Jason, she rationalized, she was just going to move in with her mother. It wasn't like Bobbie's place was that far away either. She'd … Michael and Morgan would see Jason all the time.

Tears stung her eyes and Carly took a deep breath in a desperate attempt to get control over her emotions. "I've been thinking," she started not daring to look at Jason; instead she gazed off in the distance of the park. "I think it would be better … well certainly easier on you and Courtney if I took the boys to live with my mom. I never realized how teeny a penthouse could really be. Plus the boys are always underfoot – and I know you and Courtney don't mind that. It's so obvious how much you and Courtney both love the boys but …" she trailed off. His silence was unnerving her. Carly knew she should be used to it by now. That's how Jason was, had always been, but just this once she wanted him to be loud – to fight with her.

She was lying. Jason had always been able to she through Carly's lies. It wasn't the size of the penthouse, and it wasn't him or Courtney, it was the fact that he and Courtney were a couple. Jason remembered the vows he made to Courtney not so long ago – husband and wife. It had meant everything to him at the time. He loved Courtney; he just hadn't been able to admit to himself that he was still in love with Carly as well. Carly was in his heart, in his soul. Even when he forced himself to move on his love for her was there; Carly had always been just out of reach.

He always believed that a person had the right to make his or her own decision. Jason had never stopped anyone from making their own choice no matter how much it hurt him. He watched Robin struggle with her decision not to tell AJ about Michael, he watched Carly fall in love with Sonny, just as he watched Elizabeth commit herself to Lucky, and Courtney struggle with his profession. Their final decisions had hurt him but they made their choice and he respected it.

His sister's words of wisdom echoed in his mind. "It's not wrong to want something for yourself Jason. You need things too. By let people make a choice without even telling them what you want … allowing them to factor that into their decision – well you're making a choice to. If you want something – I mean really want something, you have to take action. Even if you don't get it, at least you know you tried." He had still considered Emily a stranger when she told him that. He'd been used to getting unwanted and unsolicited advice, but with her it had been different. It wasn't about trying to remind him of who he'd been, but genuine concern about who he'd become. If he could pinpoint a moment in time when Emily stopped being a stranger and become his sister that would definitely be it.

Jason knew what he wanted, had always wanted really, and that was Carly and Michael. And now Morgan too, he wanted them to be a family. He wanted to be able to love Carly openly and if he couldn't be Michael and Morgan's father, at least be a constant in their life – as their Uncle Jason. And maybe, he could finally be a father in the full sense of the word.

What he wanted and the reality of situation he was in conflicted dangerously. Elizabeth had told him that: "Some things are worth whatever trouble they stir up." Jason wanted to believe that but he wasn't sure he could.

"Are you going to say anything?" Carly questioned harshly. Her eyes had darkened with anger. When she finally managed to look at him she let out a woosh of air. Carly had never seen Jason look so sad or unsure. It was heart breaking and she hated that she was the doing it to him. "Never mind," she said shaking her head. She started to get up but Jason reached over and took her hand.

"Don't go," he asked, his blue eyes pleading.

"It's getting colder," Carly answered not understanding. "We—I should get Michael back to the penthouse. We should start packing."

Jason's face-hardened, "I know it's your choice to make Carly." He saw her wince and realized for the first time how much letting another choose could hurt. "I don't want you to go. I want you and the boys at the penthouse. I want us to be a family."

Her whole demeanor softened at his words. Lacing her fingers through Jason's she held onto him. "We are a family," she said softly.

"I know."

"What are you telling me Jason?"

Jason looked into her eyes as he searched for the right words, but when it came down to it there were only four words he could offer. "I love you Carly."

Carly let out a pent up laugh. "I love you too. So much but …"

"I know," he said again.

"This is impossible," she muttered with a shake of her head. They couldn't do this, Carly knew that and she knew Jason knew that. But … God she loved him.

"Will you stay?" Jason asked knowing that either answer would shape the rest of his life.****

.

.

She was getting too old to pull twelve-hour shifts. Bobbie hated to admit it to herself. She loved being a nurse. It was more then a job to her – it was a calling. Back in her Florida days, Bobbie hadn't been able to imagine a real future and though she'd taken a long and crooked path to get to where she was, she wouldn't change anything. She had a job she loved, an amazing daughter and son, a loving brother, and good friends. That was enough.

Bobbie jerked on her jacket and flipped her hair over the collar. She looked at her reflection in the tiny mirror that hung in her locker. _Hell_, she thought, being contented wasn't quite enough. Especially now with Monica being secretive and even though Felicia was back, her old friend was so busy trying to make up time with Mac and her girls that they barely had a moment to talk.

So what if Lucas was growing up and would soon be leaving the nest? Carly and the boys would no doubt be moving in with her soon. She'd discussed the possibility with Carly just the other day. Bobbie Spencer didn't need a man to be happy, especially considering her track record.

Still, Bobbie thought shutting her locker; Scott's death plagued her with what-ifs. They had been good together. There was a warmth of caring between them, but it would never had been love – at least on Scott's side. His heart would always be Laura's. Bobbie had been there and done that with him before, as well as with Stefan. It wasn't something that she had wanted to repeat.

It was better to be alone then go through that kind of hell again. But behind her big smile and open heart, she was lonely. Her world was filled with people she loved and who loved her back, but none of them focused on her like a husband would.

Bobbie shook herself. "Not going there," she muttered grabbing her purse and heading towards the door. Marriage and Bobbie Spencer didn't go together. She had a litany of last names to prove it. Pushing the changing room door open Bobbie was startled when she heard her name called.

"Hi Bobbie!" Skye called hurrying down the hall. She'd caught a very edgy Monica on the fourth floor who had told her where to find her. She needed an outsider's, non-biased opinion of her relationship with Luke. "I was hoping to catch you."

"Skye?" Bobbie questioned. Since when did Skye Quartermaine search her out?

Reaching her, Skye smiled brightly. "Do have a minute?" Before Bobbie could answer she continued, "I'd really like to speak with you about Luke."

"Is my brother all right?" Bobbie asked concern marring her brow. It has always been Luke and her against the world, and Bobbie couldn't imagine her life without him.

"I'm sorry, he's fine, better then that I think," Skye replied. "I didn't mean to alarm you."

"No. No that okay. With Luke I always expect the worse," Bobbie remarked with a smile. Trouble didn't have to find Luke; he actively went out searching for it himself.

"Understandable," the younger red head remarked. "I do that myself."

Bobbie nodded, "So what about Luke?"

"Well, I'm not sure if you know, but Luke and I have been getting closer," Skye informed her. "Very close."

A knowing, "Oh," escaped Bobbie lips. She wasn't sure how to take the news. Luke had been devastated since Laura's breakdown. Lately though she'd noticed a change in him and if Skye was reason, Lord help them both, she was grateful.

"Oh is right," Skye agreed. "It kind of blind-sided me … well both of us really. Not that we didn't sense –" she threw up her hands, "this isn't coming out right."

Bobbie laughed, "It never does with Luke. But I know exactly what you mean. It was unexpected."

"Exactly," she answered with a shake of her head. "We tried to deny it, we pretended it didn't exist but it didn't work."

"That's a good thing right?" Bobbie inquired.

"Yes. Well I think it is," Skye replied. "The thing is Bobbie, I have trouble thinking clearly around Luke."

"He does have that effect," Bobbie cracked.

"I care about Luke. A lot. I'm just worried … no," Skye amended, "I'm scared. I know how much he loves Laura. And I respect those feelings. I know Laura's sick and the chances of her getting better are slim but Luke could really break my heart and I don't know if could handle that," she confided.

Bobbie felt for Skye but she didn't know what to say. "Don't you think you should be having this conversation with Luke?"

"We have, well sort of," Skye remarked. "It's just … you're his sister, Bobbie. You know Luke probably better than anyone else. And I guess I just need to know if you think its possible for him to love someone else, someone who isn't Laura."

"My brother doubts his capacity to love Skye," Bobbie said choosing her words carefully. She didn't want to damage what was growing between Luke and Skye, but didn't want to build up Skye's hopes either. "But I don't. I believe he can love you, but you have to remember that Laura will always be in his heart. It's up for you to decide if that's something you can live with."

.

.

"She's impossible," Maxie fumed slamming the door to her room. Tears stung her eyes. "I hate her," she whispered, desperate for the words to be true. She didn't want to start trusting her mother again, to rely on her again only to be let down.

A soft knock sounded on her door. "Maxie?" Robin called through the wood. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," she answered wiping the tears from her eyes. Forcing a smile she turned and faced Robin. "I guess you overheard," Maxie said in a too-cheerful voice.

"I think the whole block heard you," Robin said, her brown eyes full of sympathy and understanding.

"Well then I guess they know how rotten a mother she is then," Maxie exclaimed with malicious glee.

"You don't mean that," Robin said moving forward to offer Maxie a comforting hug.

The younger girl flinched away, "Yes I do! God," Maxie groaned. "She has the whole world snowed. Even Mac," she scoffed. "_She left us_. More than once! Everyone and everything was more important to her then her family. I hate her! And won't play along with this farce of family. I can't pretend that she didn't leave, that she didn't let us down, that she didn't break my heart!"

With tears of anger and heartache rolling down her pale cheeks, Maxie allowed Robin to pull her into an embrace. Maxie wrapped her arms tightly around Robin's thin frame. She wanted to be held and soothed as if she was still a young child. She wanted a kiss on a bruise to make everything all right, but she knew it was pointless. Nothing could fix this, nothing could make it right again. Not even her mother being back because in the end she would leave again. Of that Maxie was sure.

"Shh" Robin said rocking her as Maxie sobbed out her pain on Robin's shoulder. "It will be all right," she vowed but it was a hollow promise to Maxie.

.

.

"What?" the fire chief barked out when what was no doubt an unwanted knock sounded on his door. Alexis opened the door and popped her head in. "Chief Duncan?"

The elderly man looked up from the paperwork on his desk. Seeing the new DA his eyes narrowed. What is that damn hard to read a report, he thought nastily. He puffed out his cheeks. "Did you need something?"

Alexis looked at him quizzically. The man was sitting on his ass while she fended off the Mayor, Ned and the press all wanting details on the fire investigation. His bearded face was red, all he needs to do is grow horns and he can be my own personal devil, she thought. "The report on the Port Charles Hotel fire," she answered stepping further into his office. His manners she decided left a lot to be desired.

"What about it?" Duncan asked. "Being a lawyer I'm sure you know how to read."

Anger swirled in her mossy eyes. "I am quite capable of reading," Alexis assured him. "That is when I _have_ something to read."

"What the hell you do mean?" the burly man growled.

"The report was suppose to be on my desk this morning …"

"You mean it **was** on your desk," he corrected as his face reddened. "I dropped it off last night."

"Last night?" Alexis asked dubiously. "Are you sure about that?"

"Of course I am woman," the chief replied. He saw her bristle at that. Fuck, he thought starting to breathe heavily. She'd have to catch him on a bad day. He wasn't normally this short with people, but everything had taken extra work today and didn't need an added hassle.

"Well it wasn't there when I got in this morning," she informed him pointedly.

Duncan pushed up from his chair. "Son of," he muttered before collapsing.

It was like watching a tree just tip over. Alexis watched horrified as the man dropped to the floor in front of her. "Chief Duncan?" She hurried over to him and struggled to turn him over, "Help! I need help in here," she called out as leaned over to check and see if he was still breathing.

The sounds of rushing footsteps and concerned voices erased everything from Alexis' mind as she watched the firefighters work on one of their own.


	8. Decisions, Decisions

Mo's Babble: So it's taken forever, _again_. Sorry about that, but finally we have chapter seven. I've been having trouble with lately with breaks. So instead of to break up the sections, you'll see this !!!BREAK!!! Enjoy! :o)

!!!BREAK!!!

The Next Day 

"It's obvious that the Quartermaines stole the file," Mayor Charles Wilkins grumbled as he paced around Alexis' office. Throughout a hectic morning it had been a crime scene. He'd watched Officer Spencer carefully as he collected possible evidence. The barely a man cop was close to the Quartermaines, a future brother-in-law to Edward's beloved granddaughter. Just thinking of Edward fiercened his frown.

"No it's not," Alexis spat back. She was tired, over-worked and frustrated. Since she taken the position of DA she saw more of the PCPD then her daughter. She missed dotting on Kristina, but even though she had a mess on her hands, Alexis loved her job. She was certain once things settled back down and Mac was back on the job, she'd be able to get control of her life again, and achieve a balance between work and home.

"They're guilty as sin and trying to cover it up," he argued ignoring the fact that Alexis' view didn't mirror his own. He could, as his wife had pointed out more then once, be single minded. His assistant spun it as determined; that had helped him win the election. _Barely_. His lips curled over his teeth. Edward had promised his support, both finically and his connections, but the old battle-ax hadn't come through. The eldest Quartermaine had screw him, and Charles was determined to pay that favor back in kind.

Alexis blew out a breath. She didn't need this now. She'd just gotten her office back and her files in order. She had open cases: robberies, harassment, even murder – they all needed her attention as did the hotel fire and now the break-in of _her_ office. Too make things worse Chief Duncan was in ICU and they had no idea when or if he'd wake up.

"Mayor Wilkins you know we can make a move until the file is found—"

"They'll have alter it," he warned her.

Patience, she reminded herself. "There is still Chief Duncan. He'll be able to tell us the content of file when he awakens."

"No doubt the Quartermaines were in on that to," Wilkins announced.

"I don't believe in making unfounded accusations Mister Mayor, and I doubt your constituency would like it either."

Wilkins stopped dead in his tracks and eyed Alexis. "Is that a threat?"

"Just an observation," she replied. "Now if you excuse me Mister Mayor, I have work to do."

He did his best to stare her down, but she didn't budge. Charles could give her that, but if she didn't do as he intended he'd find a DA that would. "We both do," he finally answered with a nod. "Enjoy it while it lasts," he said turning to leave.

Now who's threatening whom? Alexis thought, agitated by the Mayor. Sinking down into her desk chair she dragged the top file off her pile. She flipped the folder open and began to read the evidence against a seventeen year-old drug dealer.

Something tugged at her heart as examined the photo of the young man, boy really. Dark hair and distant eyes … she didn't see Doyle Ramsey, but Zander Smith. The boy she desperately tried to save.

Brian paused outside Alexis' door. She'd left it open, and he watched her read over a file. He could see sadness in her mossy eyes and wondered what caused it. It wouldn't do any good to sympathize with her he reminded himself. It would only complicate his job, a lesson hard learned with Courtney. So instead of leaving her alone he knocked on her office door.

Alexis' head shot up at the knock. The emotion fled her eyes and they became professionally detached once again. "Detective Beck," she greeted coolly. "How can I help you?" Alexis asked as he stepped into her office.

"I came to follow up on Helena Cassadine's murder," he said getting straight to the point. Brian watched as her face tightened ever so slightly.

"I haven't been able to read your report," Alexis informed him. She'd purposely placed it on the bottom of her pile. It was one crime she had no interest in solving. As far as she was concerned the world was better off without Helena Cassadine in it.

"Understandable. I just wanted to let you know that the suspects haven't been cooperating."

"Suspects?" she questioned. "I'm sure you know the law Detective. It's innocent until proven guilty."

"Trust me Ms. Davis, I know the law. I also know that your nephew is one of prime suspects," he challenged. "And I know that there is no love loss for Helena Cassadine in this town," Brian continued before she could interrupt him. "Helena might have been a horrible person, from what I've managed to find out, I don't doubt that. Nonetheless a **crime** has been committed and it's our duty to see that justice prevails."

Alexis gritted her teeth through Brian's speech. She hated that he was right. She knew what was expected of her when she took the position and she had every intention of living up to it. "A lecture isn't needed, _Detective_. I'll make sure to read over you report before I leave today. Satisfied?"

It was hard for her. Brian understood that and he respected her for pressing forward. "For now," he answered.

Alexis watched him leave. It would be much easier if he could be a self-satisfied jerk instead of dedicated civil servant. Of all the expectations she was expected to live up to, Alexis wanted to meet Brian Beck's. Besides Mac and Lucky, he seemed to be the most honest and committed officer on the force.

With mixed feelings she closed Doyle Ramsey's file and reached for Helena's. It became clear as she read over the statements that had to be pried out of Nikolas and Monica that they were stonewalling. One of them, Alexis knew, was guilty. Selfishly, she hoped that it was Monica.

"What now?" Alexis groaned when another knock sounded at her door.

"Busy day?" Lorenzo inquired.

Her eyes lifted from the report and locked with Lorenzo's. They were so blue. Alexis found her already harassed system going into overdrive. Why did the man, no she reminded herself, the _criminal_, have to be so attractive? Finding her tongue she replied, "Yes. Now go away."

Lorenzo laughed, the masculine sound echoed off the walls. "Wouldn't it be prudent to find out why I'm here?"

"Unless you want to confess something I'm not interested," she snapped dropping her gaze from him Alexis went back to studying the report. Or at least trying too.

"I thought we weren't making assumptions," Lorenzo remarked stepping into the room. When she continued to ignore him, he grinned. She was chewing on her bottom lip and she had yet to turn the page. Her attention wasn't on the report even if she refused to admit it. "Come to think of it," he drew the words out slowly, "I do have a confession."

Her head snapped up. "No doubt this will be fascinating."

"I do hope you thinking so," he teased.

Annoyed, "Could you just get on with it?" she demanded.

"Of course," he grinned. He was a man in control of the situation. Knowing that he took a moment to settle in the uncomfortable chair in front of her desk. Lorenzo could feel her eyes on him, and when he finally met them again they were dark liquid pools. "I find you utterly attractive."

"Wha … excuse me?" Alexis exclaimed. Surprise flooded her face.

"I said, I find you—"

"Just stop right there," she ordered jumping out of her seat. "I have no idea what kind of game you're playing but it stops. Right here, and right now it stops."

"It's not a game," he growled low under his breath. "Do you think I want to find the woman who killed my brother, the woman who got away with killing him no less, attractive?"

Alexis saw something dangerous flicker in his eyes. A spurt of excitement shot through her, but she pushed it aside. "And I'm supposed to find it relieving that I find the brother of man who's responsible for my sister's death – who left me in labor, bleeding in the snow attractive? My god you have his face!"

"It seems as though we're in similar places then Alexis."

"Not by a long shot," she retorted. "I want _absolutely_ nothing to do with you."

Moving quicker then she gave him credit for, Lorenzo bounded up off the seat, and grabbed her arms. He pulled against the desk and Alexis could feel it biting into her hip as his lips claimed hers.

The kiss was hard. There was nothing inviting about it. It was a demonstration of power and desired. But as their lips tangled, she could feel something else. _Need_. It was desperate and devastating. Alexis found herself clinging to Lorenzo instead of pushing him away.

As he felt her yield, Lorenzo softened the kiss. The turbulent passion he felt had sizzled through them making them both pliant. Tenderness seeped into the kiss and made him ache. He wanted more. Suddenly the desk between them was too much space. He broke the kiss with every intention of lifting Alexis across her desk and pressing her too him.

He didn't get the chance too.

Alexis took a blind step back, putting more space between her and Lorenzo. "How … Don't … " she said trying to form mere fragments of thoughts into sentences and failing miserably.

"Like I said," Lorenzo remarked smoothing the lapels of his suit jacket, "It seems as though we're in the same place Alexis."

She couldn't think straight. Her mind was telling her one thing, her body another and her heart? Alexis shook her head; she did **not** want to go there. So she took the easy way out and let the first words she could manage push through, "Get out!"

Lorenzo eyed her a minute. He could see how raw she was, how confused. Pushing her now might bring gratification, but not the real answer he craved. "If that's what you want," he replied. "But I won't stay gone long," he warned.

!!!BREAK!!!

"Are you out of your mind?" Alan inquired. He looked at his wife with disbelief. She couldn't confess to Helena's murder. Having almost lost his precious daughter, he knew he couldn't lose his wife.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me," Monica snapped. She was already on her last nerve and as much as she loved her husband, she just couldn't deal with his concerns now. "Not in my house."

"_I_ gave it to you," he reminded her. The old comeback flew out of his month unchecked. It was habit. One of many that he would miss if she went through with her plan.

"I know," Monica, replied the anger gone for her voice. Her blue eyes filled with tears unshed tears.

"Shh. It will be all right," Alan promised wrapping his arms around her. "You'll see. Everything will turn out fine."

A watery laugh escaped her. "You can't promise that Alan. You know you can't."

He brushed some of her short blonde hair from her eyes. "The hell I can't. I promised to stand by you through good times and bad Monica. And I vowed to protect you, and that's exactly what I'll do."

"I love you for that," she said. "It means the world to me that you feel that way Alan; to know that you love me the way I love you."

"Then stop worrying," he insisted. "We'll get through this, like we get through everything. Together."

"No," Monica sighed. "I have to turn myself in."

Irritation returned to Alan's eyes. "No you don't."

"Have you thought about if I don't?" she challenged. "Have you? Nikolas and I could _both_ go to jail."

"I don't care about Nikolas," he said passionately. "All I care about it you."

"I know that's not true," Monica said touching his face. "You care about our daughter, who happens to be in love with Nikolas. It would devastate Emily if she lost him now."

"And it won't devastate me to lose you?" Alan questioned, his brown eyes eloquent with emotion.

"Oh, Alan," Monica cried. Her tears began to flow freely. "I just want to do the right thing. And I want to protect our daughter's future."

"Doesn't what I want matter too?" he asked desperately. "Monica I want you. I've always wanted you. That's why we built a life together. It's why no matter what happens we keep coming back to each other. You are the center of my world. Don't leave me now? Please Monica?"

"I –" she wanted to deny him. Monica knew that the truth had to be told, but her heart ached for her husband. He hadn't been the only man she loved, but he was the only one that mattered. He was as much her world as she was his, and leaving him would break her heart. "I don't know what to do," she whispered. "Alan …"

He kissed her gently on the forehead. "Trust me Monica," he pleaded.

"I do."

"Then do nothing," Alan instructed. "You keep stonewalling like you agreed with Nikolas. There will be no more talk of confessing."

"But what if –"

"There are no ifs," he stated. "We handle things one thing at a time. All right?"

"Emily." Monica said their daughter's name in hopes of getting through to Alan. If she let him, she'd allow herself to be convinced by him. Her confession would stay unsaid, leaving Nikolas in jeopardy along with Emily's future.

Panic swept threw him. Twice in one year he'd almost lost his daughter, his precious Emily. As much as he wanted to spare her any pain, Emily wasn't in direct danger. If Nikolas had to be sacrificed – well it was something he could live with, because it meant he could keep living with his wife. "One thing at time Monica."

She felt the weight around her grow, but nodded in agreement. "Okay. Okay."

!!!BREAK!!!

Jax couldn't believe the sight before his eyes. He squeezed the bouquet of roses in his hands; the paper around them crinkled and filled the air. He watched, his eyes growing hard as Sonny Corinthos boarded Sam's boat. The dark haired man looked sure, confidant and completely at home. Angry and hurt beyond words, Jax tossed the flowers into the harbor. So much for words of love and promises from Sam McCall, he thought bitterly.

He turned quickly from the scene. His hands were shaking but he refused to notice it as he marched up the steps of the pier. Jax was blinded to everything save the betrayal he felt.

"Whoa!" Skye cried feeling herself falling backwards.

Instinct had Jax reaching out and catching her before she could fall completely to the ground. "You jerk …" Skye's rant stopped when she saw who was holding her and how he looked. "Jax? What's wrong?" she inquired her coppery eyes filling with concern.

His cold eyes focused on her. "Nothing that you couldn't fix," he replied leaning forward his intent clear.

Skye lifted her hands and pushed against him hard. "I don't think so," she hissed.

"Skye," he said her name smooth as silk, aiming to seduce.

"Let me guess? Another fight with Sam," Skye guessed correctly. "So what? You don't get your way and you slink back to me in hopes of what? A nice role in the hay! Well you can forget Jax. I won't let you use me."

Her words caused him to pale and regret his actions. "I wouldn't – I didn't mean to … Skye I'm sorry," Jax said reaching out to her. Skye smacked his hand away, "I've heard it before," she censured.

Her tone was hard and almost sour. He's messed up, royally, that much Jax knew. "I am sorry Skye," he said, hoping she believe him. "You just caught me at a bad time."

"Which seems to be happening a lot lately," she said cattily.

"Okay I deserve that," Jax stated.

"Oh I doubt you know what you deserve," Skye remarked, still furious with him.

"Fine!" he shouted. "I'm a worthless. Is that what you want to here? That I don't deserve you, or Brenda or even the likes of Sam McCall?"

Skye's anger melted when she saw how hurt Jax was, if there was one thing she knew, it was self-destruction and she wouldn't let Jax to that to himself. "Jax what happened?"

"Don't bother caring Skye. I certainly don't," he remarked.

"Am I suppose to believe that?" she scoffed.

Jax sighed, "Believe whatever you want Skye." He started to walk away, but she stepped in front of him, "I don't think so Jax," Skye stated. "You ran into me, _you_ tried to kiss me, and now you're going to explain. Got that?"

His pride smarting, Jax gave serious consideration to moving Skye out of his way. He didn't want to talk. What good did it do anyhow? But the genuine concern in her eyes stopped him. After everything that happened to between them, Skye was still his friend and cared about him; and that feeling went both ways. "She never stopped seeing Sonny," he confided before turning to face the choppy water.

"What?"

"You heard me Skye. Sam lied. No surprise there, right?" he asked glancing over at her as she came to rest next to him.

The wind blew some of her fiery red hair into her face. Skye swiped at it so she could look Jax in the eyes. "I think I missed a step somewhere Jax."

"You know we broke up?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Well she slid out of my bed and into Sonny's," Jax said bitterly. "And I was content with hating her for it."

"Jax," she said sympathetically and reached out to take his hand.

He accepted the comforting touch. "That change though, the night of fire," he continued his tale with no show of emotion. "We got trapped and well forgave each other. I was stupid enough to believe her. To believe that she's capable of love."

"Is that what you think?" Skye inquired. "That Sam is incapable of love?"

"Sonny Corinthos just hopped on her boat as if he own placed," Jax seethed. "What the hell else am I suppose to think? He probably does own her boat – it be like him to keep a woman."

Skye shook her head. Jax could be such a blind, stubborn fool when it came to Sonny Corinthos. Not that she could blame him; she'd managed to do that a number of times herself with numerous people. "Correct me if I'm wrong but Sonny and Carly have split up, right?"

"About time too," Jax remarked. "I tried to help Carly break free him before. Little good it did," he snorted.

"Focus Jax," she instructed. "If Sonny and Sam did …" Skye hedged her words. "Well perhaps they're friends."

"Sonny Corinthos friends with a woman," Jax scoffed. "Have you been drinking again?" He lifted his hand to her forehead, "Or maybe your sick?" he suggested.

Skye rolled her eyes, "What so impossible about ex-lovers being friends."

"It can't happen," he replied.

"Then we're not friends?" Skye inquired, skepticism ringing in her voice.

"What?" Jax responded genuinely surprised by her question. "Of course we're friends Skye." At her questioning look he continued, "It's not the same thing."

"Oh please," she rebuffed his lame excuse. "You're jumping to conclusions Jax and you know it. If it were any other man getting on Sam's boat you'd give her a chance, but no! You see Sonny Corinthos and lose all rational thought. And frankly it's getting old," Skye warned him.

"I don't need a lecture now Skye."

"No what you need is a swift kick in the ass," she grumbled.

"I can't believe you're defending Sam," Jax exclaimed. "You hate her."

"Not completely," Skye argued, "but it should tell you something Jax. I care about you. I want to see you happy, and I've seen the way you are with Sam. I've also seen the way she looks at you. Why can't you let yourself be happy? Brenda wasn't the be all and end of the world," she pointed out.

"Where did that come from?" Jax asked, mouth slightly agape. "This isn't about Brenda. It's about Sam and Sonny!"

"Just because Brenda left you for Sonny doesn't mean Sam will. All woman are not Brenda Barrett."

"I know that," he yelled.

"Really?" Skye shot back. "Because sometimes I wonder Jax."

"I don't need this," Jax remarked. He stated to leave but Sky grabbled a hold him, "Oh but I think you do," she informed him. "Now listen up Jax because I'm only going to you this once. Got that?" He had a feeling that he didn't want to hear it, but knew he wouldn't be able to escape Skye without hearing her out, so he nodded mutely.

"Good. So we don't have to rehash our entire relationship can we both agreed that we did love each other and were happy for like a minute?"

"Yes," he answered.

"Can we also agreed that you didn't want to have anything to do with me in the beginning because you stopped believing in love – in the possibility of being happy with one person for the rest of your life." Though it was painful to admit Jax nodded his agreement. "So what changed your mind Jax?"

"You did of course," he replied. "You made me believe again Skye."

She smiled sadly. "Kind of makes the whole debacle worth it."

"Skye," Jax said her name, feeling ashamed and sad for all pain he caused her. "I'm sorry."

"That not the point Jax," Skye said with a shake of her head. "Don't you see you did the same for me. Love wasn't just a fairytale anymore. You made me believe that it could happen to me. That it could be real. And no matter what happened after between us I'll always be grateful to you Jax. It might not be you," she told him. "But it someone else. I can believe in that now and take a chance."

"On Luke Spencer?" he groaned. "Skye believe me, I'm happy you feel that way but I'd known you'd fall for Luke –"

"You what?" Skye challenged, "Stay with me? Pick me over Brenda?"

"I—I," he had no idea how to answer her.

Skye laughed. It wasn't bitter, just a laugh of amusement of her friend's obvious confusion. "You're risk on me opened you up again Jax. We learned the hard way that we're not meant to be, but if you'd be willing to take a risk – to go to Sam, to talk to her and find out the truth instead of jumping to possible false confusion. You could have happily ever after."

It was such wishful thinking. So positive, and so very un-Skye like. What happened to woman who did everything to protect herself? "Is that what you think you'll get with Luke?"

"Hardly," Skye answered truthfully. "Luke isn't the happily ever after kind of guy. Nothing he does is, well normal, but that's one of the things like about him."

"You're out of your mind," Jax informed her.

"No I'm not," she argued. "I'm just a woman willing to take a risk on love. So what if the odds aren't entirely in my favor. I can't turn away from Luke. Believe me I've tried. It's taught me that the risk is worth it because I like being with him. I like who I am with him."

Jax eyed her, "Are you sure you're the real Skye Chandler Quartermaine?"

Exasperated, "Yes! I've made a choice Jax, and I'm happy with it. I'm taking a risk and I really think you should too."

He sighed. "Skye I want nothing but the best for you. You deserve to happy," Jax said, "But I don't know if I can."

"You've always been a betting man Jax. No point in stopping now," Skye pointed out.

!!!BREAK!!!

"Elizabeth, I-I just can't," Nikolas said. He was awed by her offer. He felt extremely grateful to have such a kind and generous friend.

"Of course you can," she insisted steamrolling over his objections. "You've been trained all your life to run a business empire. I don't know squat about how to play futures or high finance. Don't you see how perfect this is?" Elizabeth asked her blue eyes alight with confidence. "How advantageous this would be for the both of us?"

He laughed. Nikolas couldn't help it. Her optimism was rubbing off on him. "You'd be saving the Cassadines. Think about that Elizabeth – the _Cassadines_."

"No," she countered. "I'd be helping you, Nikolas. It just so happens that you're the Cassadine. More importantly you're one of my oldest and dearest friends. And that's what we do," Elizabeth reminded him, "we help each other."

"I know we do," he replied, "but I can't take your inheritance Elizabeth."

"You're not. I'm offering it up to you on a silver platter … well, actually I'll have to borrow one but you get my meaning. Besides, it's not like I'm giving it up, I'm just giving you control to make us both rich. Well richer in my case," she teased.

Nikolas wanted to say yes. He wanted to help Elizabeth and rebuild his family in the process, but Helena's death hung heavily over him. Monica had given him a timeline of only a few days, and he wouldn't let her confess, which meant he'd have too. He certainly couldn't help Elizabeth from jail. _Hell_, he wouldn't be able to do anything from jail.

"Earth to Nikolas," Elizabeth said waving her hand in front of his face. "I'm waiting for a yes."

It could be so easy, he thought. In another day or two Monica would confess. It wouldn't be as if an innocent woman was going to jail. Monica had killed Helena. All he'd have to do was sit back and wait and he could have his life. He could take Elizabeth up on her offer and rebuild his family fortune and then spend the rest of his life using that money to spoil Emily rotten.

"Emily," Nikolas said his beloved's name aloud.

"Huh?" Elizabeth questioned.

"I should run this by Em first," he quickly covered. It terrified Nikolas that he allowed himself to think like a Cassadine. Even if only for a moment. He had brought Helena to Port Charles and into Emily's life. It was because of him that his Grandmother had tried to kill her. How could he let Monica pay for dealing with Helena when he'd been unable to?

"Well, yeah," she agreed. "But I doubt she'll say no."

"True," Nikolas replied with a forced smile. "But if we're going to be starting a life together, we should make important decisions together."

Was it her imagination or did Nikolas sound sad when he said that? Elizabeth wondered. "Is everything all right?"

"Elizabeth what could possibly be wrong?" he countered. "Emily's well and we'll be getting married soon. I have my brother, my sister and my best friend – who's just offered me a chance to help my family. I have everything I could ever dream of, and I know how fortunate I am."

!!!BREAK!!!

"I'm really glad you called Jase," Emily greeted her brother. It was good to be out and about again. Plus Emily was looking forward to some time alone with Jason. She'd sense something going on between Nikolas and Monica but they neither of them would tell her what was happening or why they were being questioned by the police. She knew confiding in Jason would help.

Tenderly Jason pulled Emily too him. "I'm glad you came," he told her, holding her close and taking comfort in his sister's embrace.

Emily's dark eyes clouded with worry. It was faint, the tenor of pain in his voice, but she heard it. She pulled back some so she could meet his blue eyes. Most people, she knew, wouldn't see the emotion there in them, but she could, and what she saw broke her heart. "What wrong Jason?"

"Nothing," he assured her escorting her into his penthouse.

"Don't do that," she pleaded. "I know something is wrong. You've always helped me," Emily reminded her brother. "So please let me help you."

Jason took her hand and steered her to the couch. That's why he called her, he knew. Not so much to bare his soul, but to be in a room with someone who knew him so well; who cared for him so deeply. "I don't want to burden you."

"Please," she scoffed. "I love you Jason. You mean the world to me and if something is wrong – well I want to help you anyway I can."

He smiled slightly. "You already are," he informed her. Jason watched as her brow furled. He could see her fighting back the questions. She wanted to ask, but didn't want to intrude. He'd seen that look on Carly's face too many times to count. Thinking of Carly made him hurt. "Something happened during the fire," he found himself confiding, "between me and Carly."

Emily bit back a groan. Carly wasn't her favorite person but they managed to make an uneasy peace for Jason and Michael's sake. Looking into her brother's eyes she was able to figure out some of what happened. "You're in love her," she whispered.

Jason wasn't sure what emotion swept through him. Relief was there. Emily knew him, she could see into him and he wouldn't have to explain it to her. She would just accept, has Carly had always done. "Yes."

Well I suppose that revelation took long enough, Emily thought, but left the catty comment unsaid. "Well that complicates things."

Sadness crept into his eyes. "No, it doesn't."

"Of course it does," Emily replied. "You love Carly and she loves you, she has since practically the day she blew into town."

"No Emily," Jason said again. "Carly and I – we talked."

"Well that's good," she said offering a smile. When he said nothing a feeling of dread began to wash over her. "Right?"

"She's moving out. Back to the Brownstone with Bobbie."

"But you love each other," she responded dumbfound.

"I'm still married to Courtney," Jason reminded her. "And she wants us to work things out."

"Bully for her," Emily retorted before she could stop herself. "I don't care what she wants Jase, well unless it's what you want …"

"I can't have what I want," he said, resigning himself to the fact.

"No," Emily denied his statement. "That's not fair … and don't you dare tell me that life isn't always fair. You're one of the best people I know Jason and you deserve to be happy. To have what you want."

"There's just too much in the way," he answered.

"How can – Jase," Emily struggled words. She wanted to make this right for her brother. Somehow, there had to be away. Emily reached out and clasped Jason's hand. "Whatever you need. Okay? Just tell me."

Jason felt his sister's love through his pain and weight lifted. "Just sit with me."

"Of course," Emily agreed without a second thought. "For as long as you like."

!!!BREAK!!!

The kiss happened without her meaning it too. She'd run from the house, escaping another fight between her Mother and Maxie and found herself at Kelly's. It was a place she felt safe. It was practically a second home to her: a fact Georgie had realized when she entered the courtyard.

The harsh words between her, her mother and her sister were still echoing in her ears when Dillon came out of the diner. He stopped and stood there with a smile, love shimmering in his eyes and she felt at peace for the first time in days.

She'd just been so happy and relieved to see him. Without thinking, she'd gone to him. Needing him and the peace and brought her.

No longer lost in the feel of Dillon's lips against hers Georgie pulled back from him. "Sorry. That shouldn't have happened," she said quickly.

Hurt flashed in his eyes, but Dillon cover with a grin. "I don't have a problem with you kissing me."

"Dillon," she sighed. Her brown eyes were filled with warring emotions. "I don't want to send you mixed signals," Georgie confided. "I still don't feel ready for this … for us."

"Hey," Dillon said taking her hand. "It's all right Georgie. We can go as slow," or fast, he thought wishfully, "as you like. I want to be here for you when you need me, no matter what."

Her lips formed a pout. "I just really need a friend right now," she told him.

Dillon straightened up and saluted her, "Dillon Quartermaine reporting for friend duty." She laughed and he cherished the sound of it. "I do believe a one friend can buy another some cheese fries to bury their troubles in."

"I think that's allowed," Georgie agreed with a faint smile.

"Well then," Dillon said opening the doors to the diner, "I think a plate is in order. Don't you?"

"Yeah," Georgie agreed. "A plate sounds perfect."

!!!BREAK!!!

"I can't talk to you," Brian stated trying to bypass Courtney inside of Kelly's. He saw a young couple walking in; they were laughing and looked completely at ease together. Looking from them and back to Courtney he realized he was jealous. He could never have that with her. No matter how much wanted her or how much he loved her – Courtney would always be out of his reach.

"Why not?" she inquired, her blue eyes pleading. Courtney didn't understand why she had the urge to make things right with Brian. She just knew that she had to follow it because he mattered. It was that simple and that complicated all as the same time.

Frustrated Brian gave her the truth, "Because I love you Courtney and it's pointless to talk to you because I can't just be your _friend_."

"Brian," Courtney wavered. "I – maybe things could be different if I met you first, but the fact is I met Jason, and I love him with all of my heart." For the first time those words sounded hollow to her, as if she was trying to convince not only Brian but herself.

"Then this is futile," he said with regret and walked away from her.

**THE END**

I think. Since there was lack luster response to the chapter six and this story takes a lot of time to write, I was thinking I'd just end it there. Mean, but I've been know to be like that. LOL! So here are the options: 1) Just end the story here, 2) continue to write the story as planned, or 3) end the story here and start a sequel picking up a couple of months into the future (around 4 – 6). So that's what I'm thinking. I'll leave it up to you guys to decide for me.


End file.
